A Birthday Surprise
by Hookedonapirate
Summary: Captain Swan college AU. It's bad enough Emma was goaded into helping her college roommate throw a surprise birthday party for her boyfriend, Killian, whom Emma hasn't gotten along with since they'd met. It's even worse when he accidentally walks in on her in the shower thinking she's said roommate. Talk about a birthday surprise he'll never forget...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was meant to be a birthday gift for my dear friend and it's way early, but I decided to post the first half to cheer her up. I hope it at least makes you smile, and I hope you can fiind inspiration to finish your story, Lydia!**

 **Thank you Resident-of-stroybrooke and Teamhook for taking a look at it and for all of your help!**

 **Starts with Millian, but definitely ends with Captain Swan.**

* * *

"Crap! We're out of milk."

Emma casually shrugs in the entryway sipping her mug of cocoa and cinnamon, indulging in the sugary hot liquid as she watches her roommate frantically run around the kitchen making pancakes. Milah's trying to at least.

"How can we be out of milk?!"

There's butter smudged on the countertop, there's white flour dusted all over everything, including her angry friend and a spot on the floor where Emma can assume Milah tried to clean up a broken egg based on the smeared yolk, glop of egg white and remnants of egg shells.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I told you I can do this on my own!" Milah shrieks in vexation. "I don't need any help. It's Killian's birthday and I'm perfectly capable of making him chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast on my own, without your assistance," she insists, adding some ingredients in the bowl, her pale features twisted in disapproval at her unfinished concoction. "I just need to get some milk."

Emma responds with an eye roll, because how could someone forget an important, yet basic ingredient such as milk? Okay and there may be several other reasons to be annoyed.

For weeks, Milah's been droning on and on about doing something special for the guy she's been seeing for four months now. And although Emma's been helping her plan his birthday party, adding her input with every last detail—the decorations, the food (not to mention the pirate ship cake she picked out), the invites and even what gift to get him (she unfortunately knows the man better than his own girlfriend does)—Milah won't let Emma help make him breakfast. Don't ask her why because she has yet to fathom a reason.

Milah can't even cook a box of macaroni and cheese, which is why the task of making most of the meals is always left to Emma. But Milah wants this day to be special, and absolutely insisted on making pancakes by herself. So, Emma just leans back and watches her roommate make a complete fool out of herself.

"You know, you could've just made pancakes from a box. They probably would've turned out better anyways," Emma teases waggishly.

Milah flashes a scowl and sets the mixing spoon down to pick up a rag and wipe off her mess from the counter. "I'm going to the store to get some milk. Killian's supposed to be here in twenty minutes, but if he does arrive before I do, I'm sure you could occupy him until I get back?" Milah drops the rag and approaches Emma, clasping her hands together, her lips forming a pout. "You two can get along for two seconds, right?"

Emma emits an exasperated sigh as she turns around, making her way out of the kitchen. "Consider him occupied," she assures her roommate, and at the same time, she's anxious to hop in the shower because she really doesn't want to be seen by him in her current state. She may hate the man's guts but the thought of him looking all gorgeous and cleaned up while she's in her bathrobe with no makeup and her hair a disheveled disaster—well, she just can't give him that kind of satisfaction.

"Oh, and can I take your car? Mine's on empty."

"Go for it. The keys are in my purse," Emma replies dimly and proceeds down the hallway, wishing this day would fly be as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"Thank you, Em! I'll be right back!" Milah calls out, and with the jangling of Emma's keys and the door flying shut behind her, Emma is left to her own devices and traipses into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Seriously though, is the guy worth all of this trouble? He's just a man Milah will probably grow sick of after a few more months anyway. During the year she and Emma have been roommates, Milah has gone through five short-lived relationships that ended badly (on his end at least). Milah is always way less involved in the relationship than the guy is, so when she cuts him loose, she wipes her hands of him and literally has another man in her sheets the very next night. So really, Emma doesn't know why her roommate is going to all this trouble for this one guy. And if Emma is being honest, she feels sorry for Killian even though she cannot stand him. He's smug and cocky and overall a huge pain in the ass. He hangs around the apartment way too much and she can't understand why they don't go to his place more often. And the reasons she hates him has nothing to do with the fact that Emma had met him before Milah did. No, she had reasoned a while ago that she hated him the moment she'd met him.

 _• • • •_

 _It's a Monday morning during her second semester of junior year at the University of Camelot as Emma hurries across the campus with her bag of textbooks slinging over her shoulder. It had rained overnight, so the grass is slippery and wet, and there are puddles scattered among the parking lots in front of the various buildings. In retrospect, she should've rethought her outfit as soon as she walked outside and stepped onto the wet concrete, considering she's wearing her favorite sweater—a white Camille that her mother had gifted her for Emma's nineteenth birthday—but she takes her chances and plunges through it, her long, golden curls bouncing behind her. The boots she's wearing are receiving the rough end of it anyway, collecting mud around the edges, but they're old and tattered so she's not too concerned._

 _She's crossing a small parking lot in front of Cricket Hall, the psychology building, when she's nearly run over by a motorcycle, dodging and falling in a puddle and dropping her bag in the process._

 _Emma curses, utterly humiliated as she struggles to get up, but the sound of the motorcycle cuts off and there's suddenly a hand being extended to her and bright blue eyes looking down at her. All of the air leaves her lungs and she can't do anything but take in the black leather, dark unruly hair and rough scruff on the sharply shaped jaw of the man who has almost run her down with his stupid bike._

 _"My apologies, love. I didn't see you." His sultry British accent and kind words tear Emma from the trance she's fallen into and she shakes it off, not accepting his help as she tries to push herself up. But she's all wet and the ground is too slick, so she falls again splashing in the mud and huffs in frustration. This time, she reluctantly accepts his assistance because, well to be blunt, her dignity's already been thrown out the window, and she's covered in mud so there's really no way to amend the situation at this point. She takes the offered hand, and the contact sends a bolt of electricity through her body._

 _He pulls her up as she grumbles under her breath, and when she's finally standing, she quickly releases his hand and peers down at herself to assess the damage. Her favorite sweater is completely ruined. "Shit! Look what you did! I'm covered in mud, my bag and the sweater my mother gave me are ruined and I was supposed to be in class two minutes ago! How am I supposed to show up late, or at all for that matter, looking like this?!"_

 _Emma's expecting another heartfelt apology or for him to at least sound like he's sorry for ruining her clothes or her bag (Shit! Her books are probably ruined too!), but to her chagrin, he only picks up her bag, a scowl settled in his handsome features as he holds it out for her to take. "Like I said, I didn't see you."_

 _"Yeah, well maybe you would've if you were watching where the hell you were going." Emma snags the bag from his hand and unzips it peeking inside and pulling out a book that is now drenched from the mud puddle._

 _The guy only shrugs and replies with, "Yeah well maybe you should watch where you're going," before he leaves her fuming with anger._

 _"You owe me two new school books!" she shouts after him, but he keeps walking away, "and a new sweater!"_

 _"I'll get right on that, love!" he calls back, increasing the distance between them._

 _Emma is furious as she watches him casually sashay across the lawn, as if he didn't just almost run her over with his damn motorcycle._

 _"I'm not your love!"_

 _He whips around and lifts a flirty brow, throwing a wink and that big stupid grin as though to argue with her statement before turning and proceeding his trek._

 _• • • •_

Stupid bastard.

 _He never did replace her books,_ Emma thinks resentfully. Untying her robe, she lets the satin fabric fall from her naked body and hangs it up on the hook before stepping into the shower. It's hot and steamy, but it feels soothing on her skin as she dips her head back to get her hair wet, running her hands through the golden tresses.

Flashbacks of her early encounters with Killian flicker through her mind as she appreciates the peaceful shower time that doesn't involve annoying roommates barging in to steal her hairbrush or blow dryer and then using the items in the bathroom while Emma's still showering. Needless to say, Emma appreciates the quiet moments.

The campus is not even that big, considering the small college town, but Emma had managed to run into Killian several times after he'd almost taken her down with his bike—the library, the cafeteria, the student center—and neither of them were any more pleasant.

 _"Oh look; it's the douchebag who hit me with his motorcycle,"_ she would remark, and he'd always respond with a sardonic grin and make the comment, _"Oh look; it's the lass who couldn't watch where she was going. I better steer clear and make way for the enchanting princess,"_ he always teased, whirling his hands around in a worshipping gesture to which she reacted with an exaggerated eye roll.

For the better part of the previous semester, Killian was like a moth to a flame or one of those annoying gnats buzzing around in her ear that wouldn't go away, but somehow he'd managed to grow on her. Not that she would ever admit it to his face. She guesses it all started when she'd helped him get rid of a girl he wasn't interested in by pretending to be his girlfriend for a whole five minutes at a party.

 _• • • •_

 _"Well, well, love; I guess you are good for some things after all," he taunts sarcastically as Emma removes her hand from his and pushes him away, while cursing under her breath. She really needs some alcohol right now. To think, she could've had the luxury of being in her own home, studying for finals, but instead she went to this party in hopes of forgetting about her upcoming exams on a Friday night before being holed up in her apartment, studying all weekend._

 _Heading for the beer keg, Killian is hot on her heels, following behind her like a lost puppy dog begging for a bone. She accepts a red solo cup filled with beer that she'd watched one of the guys pour for her and takes a big swig, wiping her lips as she leans back against the wall._

 _"You owe me," she mumbles, and he flashes one of those heart-stopping smiles that she absolutely hates._

 _"Aye, love. I really do." His eyes are bright and full of warmth, and it's the most sincere she's ever seen him, and maybe it's the alcohol in her system talking, but she kind of likes him like this. "I am truly sorry for ruining your sweater," his voice is soft, every word laced with apology, and she loses a sharp breath when he steps closer. Their eyes are locked, and Emma gulps, feeling the heat between them as he licks his lips. She definitely does not feel the loss when he takes the cup from her hand, and leaves shortly, bringing her back another beer. "Almost running you over and ruining your things without making it up to you was very bad form on my part."_

 _"Don't worry about it," Emma brushes his words off with the flick of her hand before taking the drink, their fingers brushing in the process. Her heart flutters (just a bit). Raising the beer to her lips, she downs the bitter liquid in one graceful gulp before releasing a not-so-graceful burp. When she lowers the cup, Killian's eyes are on her, and he appears to be genuinely impressed and rather amused._

 _"You may look like an angel, but you drink like a pirate," he chuckles._

 _Yep, his intense, stormy blue eyes definitely require the liquid courage she just doesn't possess in order to engage in any sort of civil conversation with this guy._

 _And it's working._

 _Emma's actually having a decent time, which she didn't even think was possible when she was dragged to this place by her roommate, Milah, even though Emma insisted they both had to study. But of course, Milah talked her out of spending a Friday evening working on "boring school shit" only to ditch her for some guy the second they walked through the door, like she did pretty much every week since they'd moved in together_

 _It was nine months prior, the start of junior year, when Emma had offered her small, two-bedroom apartment to the raven-haired coed; they had met in Visual and Cultural Communication class (if Emma told someone she knew what that meant, she'd be straight-up lying) where they sat next to each other complaining about their looney professor. Emma had been low on funds at the time, and was desperate for a roommate to alleviate the financial pressures of college life. The building she's staying in is located in the heart of the area's collegiate life, but it's far more expensive than it's worth. Plus, she was lacking a female companion before Milah moved in, so it was much more lonesome being on her own than dorm life was during freshman and sophomore years._

 _"Em, there you are!" Milah's words sound in her ear as she strides over, swinging her arm around Emma's shoulder._

 _Emma can tell her roommate had indulged in a couple drinks as a lazy smile curves her lips, eyes dull and glossy. "I've been looking everywhere for—" Milah cuts herself off when she looks in front of her, seeing Killian standing there with a charming grin on his face. Her mouth gapes open, hazel eyes dancing with intrigue as she stares at Killian like he's a fucking Greek God or something._

 _Emma can't comprehend the effect he has on the female population. Okay, she kind of gets it. The guy is smokin' hot and makes even the popular, attractive college boys look like a disgrace to the male species._

 _Killian's hair is artfully disheveled and he has those blue bedroom eyes that definitely do not have a swooning effect. And what is with all the leather he wears?—she has no clue, but if he's going with the cliché biker look, he's succeeded and she may or may not have told him that a couple of times when she had to see his stupid handsome face around campus. He certainly wears the leather well, with his sinfully tight pants and his black jacket with a skull and crossbones on the back, which completes the outfit._

 _"Em, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Milah asks, towing Emma from her thoughts, and she blinks a few times, gesturing between them._

 _"Milah, this is Killian—the guy who almost ran me down with his bike—and Killian, this is my roommate, Milah."_

 _"Ah, so my reputation precedes me." His smile widens as he chuckles and takes Milah's hand, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, his eyes connecting with hers._

 _And Emma does not feel the smallest pang of jealousy in her gut. Certainly not._

 _Milah's breath is stolen, and she tries to gather words, never taking her eyes off of the British man. Milah's doing her best to stay calm and collected, but it's clear to Emma that it's an internal battle, which is quite strange because normally Milah is very confident with the college boys. She normally runs the show, so to speak, when it comes to the opposite sex. "I—Umm—Em here has mentioned you," she finally musters._

 _Emma watches them intently, glancing between the two of them, and she can see that there's a bit of interest buzzing in his eyes, but he's also torn as he averts his gaze, staring at Emma and gulping thickly._

 _She watches as her roommate flirts with Killian, Milah's cheeks flushing as she laughs at his attempt to make jokes._

 _Deciding two glasses of beer is just not enough, Emma disappears briefly, but not before Milah hands Emma her empty cup and throws her a wink._

 _"Thanks, Em. You're the best."_

 _Emma grumbles under her breath as she returns to the keg to acquire some more beer._

 _Killian shares a few drinks with them, along with some laughs and playful banter, but neither he nor Milah drink as half as much as Emma does._

 _She doesn't know exactly why, but she's pretty sure she drank her body weight in beer—she doesn't even like beer. She can barely stand, and is starting to get tipsy when she foolishly attempts to climb on a table to dance, but instead she starts to fall before she's even up on the surface, landing safely in a pair of strong, warm arms with an "oomph" flying from her mouth._

 _Grabbing his shirt and clutching onto him like he's a life source, she looks up seeing Killian peering down at her. A lazy smile pulls at her lips. "Thank you for catching me," she manages, her words breathy and slurred._

 _He flashes an adorable grin in return. "Thanks for being a great catch," he quips, his words making her heart stutter._

 _She's vaguely aware of her roommate or anyone else in the room as they stare into each other's eyes. His strong, spicy cologne is fogging her already inebriated senses as she presses her palm to his chest, feeling the soft hair tickle her skin, her thumb brushing over the opening of his buttoned shirt._

 _"You smell very nice," she mumbles, her smile never fading, eyes never leaving his._

 _Killian chuckles. "And you're being awfully nice. I think you've had a wee bit too much to drink, love. Why don't we get you home?"_

 _Emma doesn't argue; everything around her starts to spin, so she wraps her hands around the back of his neck, tucking her face into his chest. Even though his body is firm and tone, he's surprisingly soft as she snuggles her cheek into the fabric of his shirt, luxuriating in the warmth radiating from his body and the unsteady heartbeat buried underneath._

 _Milah covers Emma with her jacket so she doesn't catch a chill in the coolness of the night, and Killian effortlessly carries Emma back to their apartment._

 _He delicately deposits Emma into her bed when they reach her room, and she immediately curls into a ball, trying to stave off the urge to vomit as she's draped in a sea of blankets._

 _"I'll get her some water," Milah states before leaving the room._

 _Emma feels the bed dip and the press of Killian's warm lips on her already heated forehead, but his kiss somehow manages to send a pleasant chill down her spine. "Get some rest, love. You'll feel better in the morning." His words are soft and sweet, causing Emma's breath to catch in her throat as she idly ganders up at him._

 _He's still hovered over her, so she takes the opportunity to raise her hand to his chest, and the room is dark but the moonlight is draping into the room and she can see Killian's mouth as she keeps her gaze there, contemplating how those lips would feel on hers. He cups her cheek in his hand, and his touch warms her belly as he smiles down at her. "I think I like you this way, Swan. I should get you drunk more often," he teases, caressing his thumb over her the apple of her cheek._

 _Emma's consumed in his gaze—his touch—and she almost thinks he might kiss her (if he did, she might let him)._

 _"Here you go, Em."_

 _Suddenly, Killian is pulling away from her, and Milah is offering a glass of water, so she gulps it down, trying to forget the fact she really wants to kiss him._

 _It's definitely the alcohol speaking._

 _Killian stands from the bed, and Emma watches as Milah places her hand on his bicep. "Thank you so much for helping me bring her back. This is the first time I've ever seen her drink so much."_

 _"It's not a problem, love." Killian flashes a smile, and Emma feels the pang of jealousy in her gut, but she doesn't know why._

 _"Maybe we can hang out again soon?" her roommate suggests in a flirty tone, fluttering her lashes at him, her eyes full of hope._

 _To Emma's dismay, he offers a soft nod. "Aye, definitely. I look forward to it."_

 _Milah bites her bottom lip, attempting to contain her excitement as she grabs a pen from her purse and takes Killian's hand, scribbling down what Emma assumes is her phone number. By the time she's finished, Killian is blushing as Milah kisses him on the cheek. "Great. I can't wait."_

 _Suddenly, all of the blood has completely drained from Emma's face, and she quickly gathers the strength to yank the covers away and removes herself from the bed, feeling the urge to vomit. "I'm gonna be sick." Emma stumbles and starts to fall, but Milah rushes over, helping her up._

 _"Emma, let me help you to the bathroom." She pulls her arms around Emma, holding her up._

 _"Do you need my assistance?" Killian asks, his voice full of concern._

 _"No, that's okay. I can take it from here," Milah replies and they say goodnight before Killian leaves the apartment._

 _Emma doesn't make it to the bathroom and pukes all over Milah's shoes._

 _The next morning, Emma is groaning as she slowly drags herself out of bed. Thankfully Milah had closed the curtains so Emma couldn't be blinded when she woke up, but still, her head is pounding and it feels like someone is continuously pounding her brain with a hammer._

 _She carefully makes her way to the kitchen and slides into a chair at the table where Milah is quickly attentive, and gives her some water and aspirin._

 _"Morning sunshine." Milah's voice is bright and cheery, and it sounds like nails on a chalkboard._

 _Emma vaguely remembers what had happened last night and how Milah took care of her, but she'd been hoping it was a dream. "Did I really vomit on your shoes?" Emma mumbles as she takes the aspirin and glass of water._

 _"You did," Milah replies casually, taking the seat across from her, "but luckily I was borrowing yours."_

 _"Oh good," Emma mutters, and is very grateful at the moment, practically throwing the pills in her mouth and guzzling down the cool liquid._

 _"Emma, can I ask you something?"_

 _Oh, fuck._

 _Judging by the tone in Milah's voice and the way she's staring at Emma with her bright hazel eyes, she knows she's in trouble. She swallows the water down her parched throat and sets the glass on the table, placing the pads of her fingertips to her temples, trying to dull the ache of her throbbing head. "The room has finally stopped spinning, so you can ask away, I suppose."_

 _Milah draws in a deep breath and stretches her arms over the table, grabbing Emma's hands and take them into hers. "Look, I've been thinking a lot since last night… and I just wanted to make sure it was okay if…" Milah pauses, eyeing her with uncertainty, and more memories of last night flash through Emma's mind, so she has an idea of what her roommate is about to ask her. "I gave Killian my number last night, but then after he left, it hit me… you always complain about him whenever you see him, but when I joined the two of you at the party, you both seemed… pretty chummy…"_

 _Emma arches a brow, glancing at Milah in confusion._

 _"It occurred to me that you might actually like Killian, and I don't want to intervene or steal him away if you have feelings for him."_

 _Emma would have laughed if she didn't feel so nauseous. "Are you kidding me? The guy's a huge pain in my ass. Of course I don't like him. I was only being nice to him because I had alcohol in my system," Emma makes sure to express adamantly. "I mean, you know I never drink, but I had to in order to put up with him. So of course I don't mind you going out with him. You should." Emma regrets the words as soon as they fall from her lips. "You're both single and I could see you were both getting along pretty well."_

 _A slow smile takes over Milah's face, excitement lighting up her eyes, and Emma's throat grows dry again. "Really? You don't mind?"_

 _Emma shakes her head. "Of course not. You should definitely go for it." She doesn't know who she's trying to fool—Milah, or herself. "Besides, you don't need my permission. You can date whoever you want."_

 _"Come on, we are friends; at least I'd like to think so, and I don't wish to step on your turf or do anything to make you upset."_

 _"You are right—we are friends—but I promise; you won't be stepping on any toes," Emma assures, offering a forced smile._

 _Milah stands up and hurries over, pulling her into a suffocating hug. "Thank you, Em."_

 _Regret is coursing through Emma as she lets her eyelids fall shut, sighing deeply in Milah's hold. She realizes in that moment that she has to stow away any or whatever feelings she holds for Killian. It's simple. Emma was being honest when she agreed and acknowledged that Milah was correct—a friendship really has blossomed between them, and that is something rare for Emma, so she doesn't want to let her friend down. She wants Milah to be happy. Besides, with her friend's reputation, Emma figures she'll be dating Killian for a week before letting him loose like she's done thus far with other guys she's dated._

 _• • • •_

Emma could have kicked herself every day since then. She still despises him, but every now and then they're still able to engage in decent conversation like normal human beings, and she is constantly reminded what a huge mistake she'd made every time Emma's breath catches in her throat when he's around. Her pulse speeds up and she wonders what would have happened if Milah had never prevented that potential kiss from happening. Emma's confident that if her roommate would've seen them kissing, she never would've given Killian her number or asked Emma if it was okay that she went out with him. Emma muses she would have had more time to realize her feelings for Killian, and more time to accept them. Now it's too late.

Emma sighs exasperatedly as she lathers soap all over her body with a loofah, thinking about what she has to do today. She needs to make sure everything goes as planned for Killian's surprise party. His friend, Victor, was taking him out for drinks after class to buy Emma and Milah some time to make the final preparations for the party. Then Victor would bring Killian to their apartment so they could surprise him with all of his friends and family.

* * *

When Killian pulls into the parking lot of the student apartments and takes off his helmet, he's a bit confused when he sees that Emma's car is gone _—_ he was under the impression that she'd be there—but he's not complaining. He's looking forward to having some alone time with his girlfriend on his birthday. He's a tad earlier than she had told him to be there, but he figures she won't mind.

Using the key Milah had given him a few weeks ago, he unlocks the door to the ladies' apartment and enters, shutting the door behind him. He goes into the kitchen, seeing the mess on the floor and the countertop, and peeks inside the bowl. He guesses Emma had been making pancakes and left to get milk, so he doesn't think much more about it. Emerging from the kitchen, he looks around the empty apartment and makes his way towards Milah's bedroom when he hears the shower running.

A small smirk is tugging his lips as he quietly walks over to the bathroom door, gently cracking it open and hoping to surprise her.

The air is thick with steam as he shuts the door with a soft click, locking it just in case. He unbuttons his shirt and starts peeling away his clothes, trying to be as quick as he can. Normally shower sex was not an option for them because her roommate was always there when he was over, and he always tried to respect the fact that she lived there as well. He and Emma may have gotten off to a rocky start, but he likes to think of them as friends. She can put up a mean front on occasion, but she seems to always be there when he needs her. Milah is great but she is always too distracted doing everything she can to enjoy college life before it's over.

He has a lot of fun with her, but he doesn't see her as the type of lass he'd like to marry. And Milah is certainly not the type of lass to be held down.

Fully naked, Killian grabs the end of the shower curtain, and his heart is racing; he hopes he doesn't piss her off too much by scaring her, but he's hoping to make it up to her. Taking a deep breath, he braces himself before quickly pulling back the curtain and jumping in, stepping behind her and grabbing her hips.

"Morning, sexy." The sinful, throaty words barely leave his mouth when she whirls around and screams for dear life, and he sees green eyes and wet blonde hair, realizing the woman in the shower is not Milah.

It's Emma.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" She shrieks furiously, her face white and eyes blown with shock. Killian is stunned in his spot, but before he can move, Emma's flailing her arms around, frantically trying to push him out of the shower. He stumbles in the process and grabs the slippery shower curtain, pulling it off the hooks and taking it down with him… along with Emma.

They both groan as he lands on the tub floor with a thud, protectively wrapping his arms around Emma's _very_ wet and _very_ naked body. Pain is shooting through him, and the water from the shower head is beating down on them as she struggles to push herself up, almost kneeing him in the groin in the process.

"Careful, love."

This only pisses her off further and she sinks into him, hitting him in the chest out of frustration. "You stupid bastard! Why the hell would you think it would be okay to join me in the shower?!"

"Swan, it was an accident," he tries to assure as he gently takes her hands in his, trying to calm her while playfully wagging his brow. "Not that I don't enjoy being on my back, attacked by a gorgeous naked blonde," (more specifically by Emma, because _bloody hell_ he does) Killian razzes, earning a deadly scowl. "I saw Milah's car parked out front and I thought you were—"

Before he can finish, Emma snags her hand away, pressing her index finger to his lips to shush him. Losing a breath, he's pretty sure his heart actually skips a beat as she looks down at him. He's quickly pulled in, getting lost in her steely gaze; he finds himself drowning in it. And as she removes her finger and runs her hand down his jaw and his neck and then his chest, slowly sifting her fingers through his matted hair, there's no longer anger in her depths, but still a fierceness hidden underneath the emerald surface. A fierceness that he's enjoyed since the first moment they'd met. He can also detect the vulnerability and honesty lingering there.

There are no words, only the sound of the water cascading over them, hitting the porcelain tub, and the sounds of their heartbeats and wobbly breathing. He's vaguely reminded that they are both naked when she shifts ever so slightly and his body is quickly reacting to hers as his hands find her hips, giving her a gentle squeeze. Emma gasps and her mouth is parting softly as they get caught up in a challenging stare, both of them trying to see who's bold enough to make the first move.

Swallowing thickly, he wonders what it would be like to kiss those soft, wet lips; he's often dreamt of this with no intention of acting on his desires. He licks his lips, and before he can even act, Emma's cupping his jaw in her hands, crushing his mouth with hers and pressing her body into him.

A rough groan rips from his throat as he finally feels her soft wet lips; she tastes more decadent than he'd imagined. And she smells like strawberries and cream and tastes like cinnamon and chocolate. Her tongue sweeps across the seam of his lips demanding entrance that's he's more than willing to give her. He wraps his arms around her, parting his mouth invitingly and letting her tongue dance wildly with his.

He knows this is completely wicked and wrong, and he's going to hell—she is not Milah after all—but he's high on all of the sensations and feelings and emotions coursing through him. Everything he's harbored inside for this woman has suddenly bubbled to the surface, and the unspoken desire that has sizzled between them for many months has popped and is now speaking volumes.

Her naked breasts are pressed to his chest, pink nipples erect against his hair as they devour one another, _completely consumed._ Emma's tongue is insistent, greedily exploring his mouth, her hands clutching onto him as she writhes in his arms, ignoring the water hitting her back.

Killian playfully nips on her bottom lip and she responds by grinding into him, pressing her center against his groin to egg him on. Groaning roughly as her wet folds are continuously gliding along his length, he's completely overtaken with pleasure. His hands begin roaming her slippery body on their own accord, pulling her closer and caressing her back, her hips, the sides of her breasts, feeling the beads of water pooling underneath his fingertips. Emma moans in delight, feeling his shaft harden against her, and that's when he forces himself to rise from the cloud of lust he's caught up in.

He gently pushes her away, tearing his lips from hers and catching his breath as his eyes widen in panic. "Emma… we can't do this."

Shallow pants fill the air surrounding them, and Emma's lips are swollen and her eyes are painted with lust, but she offers a reluctant nod. "I know."

With that, Emma carefully pushes herself off and grabs Killian's hand, helping him up. They try not to stare at each other directly, for fear of giving into temptation again, but Killian is still hard as rock… and apparently Emma is not finished with him yet. He tries to avert his gaze but he can feel the burn of Emma's lustful stare seeping into his bones, and before he knows what's happening, Emma is on her knees, her hands sliding down his hips, reaching his thighs and she's running her tongue up his length.

"Oh fuck…" Killian melts a little, trying to keep his knees from buckling underneath as Emma curls her fingers around his erection and starts stroking him up and down, dragging the skin and muscle in her endeavor as she tightens her hold, causing him to harden further.

"Just relax," she murmurs in a soothing voice.

His breathing is moving in a slow, shallow rhythm as he peers down at her, catching those beautiful glowing eyes clouded with lust.

"You don't have to do anything. Just let me take care of you." Again, she slides the flat of her tongue along his fully hard cock, her eyes locked with his.

"Emma…" he attempts to argue, but his mind is foggy with heat, the water is cascading down her perfectly rounded breasts making his cock twitch and he's too aroused; Emma's tongue feels way too good.

"Shhh shhh shhh…"

His pupils are dilated as he watches her intently, his hand affectionately caressing her cheek, but he doesn't stop her.

Firming her grip on him, she slowly moves her hand up and down, squeezing slightly at the base before relaxing at tip and repeating over and over again. His dick is throbbing painfully in her hand as she smirks and kisses the velvety head. "Just consider this a birthday present," she insists; her voice is seductive—completely wrecked with desire—her emerald eyes piercing through his soul as she awaits for some sort of signal of approval.

Deciding that he doesn't possess the willpower to resist her, no matter how wrong this is—he is dating her roommate and best friend for crying out loud—but he has longed to be with Emma for quite some time, and finds himself nodding to her request.

Emma grins mischievously before wrapping her red, swollen lips around him, suckling idly on his belled tip and lapping at the slit with her broad tongue.

"Bloody hell." The whispered words are cracked with desire as his body shudders, surrendering to this striking blonde goddess who's kneeling before him. He leans his head back against the shower wall as she takes him in her warm mouth, slowly devouring his length.

"Gods, that feels so good Emma, keep go—keep going" he grunts roughly before gently sinking his fingers into her wet tresses.

Increasing her speed, Emma loosens her jaw even further, massaging his balls gently with her hands and bringing him closer to the edge. "Bloody hell, woman. You're trying to kill me with that wicked mouth of yours," he whimpers, and begins rocking his hips, tangling her wet golden strands around his fingers without forcing her on him as he hits the back of her throat. He's so caught up in her wonderful mouth, her amazing tongue dragging along his length; he completely loses his mind to the pleasure she's bringing him.

Sensing he is almost there, she starts humming around his cock, creating vibrations and is rewarded with a deep groan. His eyes roll to back of his head, feeling his orgasm approaching with rapid force as she takes him over and over, drawing his cock in her throat as deeply as she can. The pressure's building, and his body is overwhelmed with heat; he's completely unwound as he lets himself go and thrusts his hips at a maddening pace, his hot come exploding into her mouth as he curses her name.

"Fuck, Emma…" He can barely manage the strangled words as he slumps against the wall, attempting to catch his breath and waiting for his heartbeat to slow. His hips are stuttering, his body wincing as Emma sucks on his tip swirling her tongue roughly around the head and licking the last remnants of his orgasm.

Killian clutches onto her shoulders for extra balance, trying to keep his wobbly legs from collapsing underneath him as she rises and presses her lips to his ear whispering, "Happy Birthday, Killian." Emma steps out of the shower, and he quickly feels a shiver from the loss as he tries to gather his wits.

 _Bloody hell._

Happy birthday, indeed. He's so fucked, but what a birthday this is already turning out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, there will be another chapter that I've already started writing because this ended up being much longer than I'd expected. Like Rouhn has reminded me when I told her there was going be another chapter, I am simply incapable of writing one-shots because I end up taking off with it. And sadly this one doesn't have the smut I had planned but their will be plenty in the next one. Thank you Mayquita for looking it over!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Emma is freaking out the second she enters her bedroom. She slams the door behind her and slumps into it, letting her head fall back until hitting the surface with a groan.

What the _fuck_ did she just do?

She betrayed her roommate—her best friend! What the hell was she thinking?! She's liked Killian for a while now; she's dreamt of kissing him, of tasting him in her mouth and being with him, but she's never intended on acting on those desires. Not while he's dating another woman. Not while he's dating her best friend!

The steam from the shower must have fogged up her brain.

Emma closes her eyes, the memories flickering in her mind from when he entered the shower—the feel of Killian's fingertips on her hips, his sultry voice in her ear, his warm chest pressed to her back. She was furious with him, but God, he was like forbidden sin encased in a gorgeous, deliciously tempting package.

And _boy_ was he delicious. The taste of his cock—his salty _cum—_ still lingered in her mouth and on her lips.

Emma can still feel his body on hers, his wet hair on her fingertips and his hard, throbbing dick in her hand.

For months she's wanted him, but now the shame of taking him in her mouth is crashing over her like a ton of bricks. And it's not like she can just avoid him and pretend it never happened. She has to help Milah set up for his birthday party, which _she_ is required to attend.

 _Shit,_ he's still currently in her bathroom turning off the shower.

And he'll be staying for breakfast.

 _Fuck._

Maybe she'll be able to get away before Milah gets back?

 _Crap!_ Milah has her car.

Maybe she'll just go for a walk. Maybe she'll just stroll down to the campus library or the gym. Or maybe she'll go find a hole to crawl into and die.

Emma is in panic mode as she tosses her robe off and throws on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

 _• • • •_

 _"Em, how do I look?"_

 _Emma's stomach churns as Milah twirls around, making sure her roommate gets the full effect of the dress and sees exactly how it fits every curve. Emma gives Milah a once-over. It's not that the brunette looks ugly. No, it's not that at all. In fact, she looks beautiful in Emma's black dress— **her**_ _dress, which Milah has decided to borrow because it was just sitting in the closet and not being worn. For crying out loud, Emma was saving it for a special occasion. But alas, she gave in to Milah's pouting and pleading when Emma had initially scolded her for wearing it._

 _"You look better in it than I do," Emma replies with a resentful smile._

 _"Really?" Milah looks in the full length mirror, hand on her hip as she studies her reflection. "I doubt it. You're beautiful, Em."_

And damn, why does she have to be so nice? _Emma wonders. Milah is the type of girl who gets along with anyone and has that charming personality everyone loves. She's also a party girl who's not so much into college_ — _mostly the experience. Emma can see why her roommate is appealing to the opposite sex; she's always felt like the ugly duckling next to Milah. Emma merely wishes one guy in particular wasn't attracted to the beautiful brunette._

 _There's a knock on the door, pulling Emma from her thoughts._

 _"He's here. Em, will you get that? Tell him I'm not ready yet." Milah takes long, slow breaths, trying to stay calm; Emma can tell she's nervous._

 _"Sure." Sauntering out of her bedroom, she goes to answer the door, and when she pulls it open, the sight makes her jaw drop._

 _Milah's gorgeous date has those dreamy, blue eyes and tousled hair. He's wearing blue jeans, a dark blue button-up shirt that matches his eyes and a black silk vest, revealing his dark chest hair which teases her imagination as to what the rest of him looks like._

 _"Evening, Swan."_

 _Emma is too busy checking out her roommate's date to notice he's gazing back at her, an eyebrow raised smugly, eyes sparkling with curiosity and intrigue._

 _"Not that you don't look lovely, Emma, but I wasn't expecting you to leave your flat in pajamas," he remarks playfully with an adorable grin, his eyes still scanning her up and down._

 _"Come again?" She lifts a brow, her features etched in confusion. He is correct in that she's wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms, but she isn't planning on leaving her cozy apartment. She's planning on finishing a paper that's due on Monday while sipping a cup or two of hot cocoa._

 _"I just meant I didn't know tonight's theme included pjs. If I'd have known, I would've worn them myself." Killian steps closer, and there's a confident swagger in his hips as he whispers in her ear, the accent in his voice deep and silky, making her skin tingle. "And I sleep in my birthday suit, so that would've made for a much more interesting evening."_

 _Emma's breath hitches and a chill skates down her spine at the idea of Killian hanging out in her apartment completely naked, but she quickly steps back scowling at him. It's not that she can't picture what he looks like without any clothes, because she definitely can, but what the hell is this guy talking even about? "What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere tonight. The theme for my evening includes having my face in my computer so I can write my paper. You and Milah obviously have other plans in mind, so I doubt what I'm wearing will have any sort of impact on your night."_

 _Killian scratches behind his ear, his face twisting in confusion. "Oh… I was under the impression you'd be joining us."_

 _His words take Emma off guard, and now she is even more bewildered. "You did? But I thought… I thought you and Milah were going on a date."_

 _His cheeks are turning a light shade of red and Emma can see the disappointment flashing in his eyes; he looks ashamed, maybe even embarrassed as he tries to mask it with a chuckle. "Well, this is awkward; I wasn't aware this was a date. I thought the three of us would be hanging out as friends; maybe go catch a movie and grab a bite to eat."_

 _Another pleasant chill runs down Emma's spine. Killian agreed to this evening without the intention of seeking something romantic with Milah? Well, this… this changes everything._

 _"Killian, I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Milah's voice hauls Emma back to reality and she watches as her roommate approaches Killian with a wide grin, looking him over._

 _Milah is wearing Emma's dress and she's wearing it fiercely and proudly as Killian's jaw drops slightly. Emma can practically see the reality washing over him. It's the most obvious thing in the world that Milah has no idea this isn't a date between her and Killian._

 _"You look beautiful, Milah," he compliments politely, lifting her hand to press a gentle kiss to the back of it._

 _"Thank you. And you don't look too bad yourself," Milah expresses shyly with a wink, her cheeks tinted with a light pink blush._

 _Killian looks at Emma, trying to gauge her reaction and at the same time, he's holding an apologetic expression. But it's fine. Really. Emma's fine. She doesn't want to join them anyway. She'd rather stay home and finish her schoolwork, wallowing in self-pity and regret instead of disappointing her roommate by going with them. "I hope you two have a really great time," Emma says sincerely, forcing a weak smile._

 _"Thanks, Em. Oh, I forgot my sweater. Be right back."_

 _Milah scurries off towards her bedroom, and Killian steps into Emma's space again, appearing to be nervous and full of regret._

 _"Are you okay with this, love? I mean… I only agreed to this because I thought I'd be spending time with you."_

 _Emma's heart flutters at his words, but again she only has Milah's interest at heart and doesn't want to hurt her like that. "Are you kidding?" She nonchalantly waves off his words, her voice higher in pitch than she means it to be. "I'm totally fine."_

 _Disappointment flickers in his eyes, but he offers a soft nod. "Alright then. I just thought there was something between us the other night."_

 _Emma scoffs. "I was drunk out of my mind, in case you forgot."_

 _The pain in his eyes pulls at her gut, so she allows her voice to become softer, guilt falling over her features. "Thank you for taking me back home. That was very nice of you," she murmurs sincerely._

 _"Oh course, love."_

 _"But let's face it—you and I don't mesh well," she points out gesturing between them, trying to ignore the solemn expression on his face. Her heart aches, but she knows this is for the best. "Besides, Milah's been looking forward to this all week and we're not about to burst her bubble, you got it?" she warns, raising her eyebrows as she stares at him with a weighty expression._

 _Killian swallows thickly, but nods, unwilling to argue with her. "Got it."_

 _Maybe she wishes he would've fought with her about it, but he doesn't, and maybe she hates him for that reason. "And as difficult as it may be, try not to be jerk," she tells him, a scornful tone lacing every word._

 _Killian's features turn hard; his jaw is set firmly as he glares at her. "Of course I won't be." He appears to be hurt and offended, and Emma is regretting her words, but she has to stay strong. She can't let this man see how much he's gotten under her skin. She can't let him know that, **yes** , there really was something sizzling between them the other night, and it had nothing to do with her being drunk. They've been doing this dance since they'd met._

 _"Good. Glad to know we're on the same page."_

 _"We are. In fact I'm glad you're not going with us. I like you much better when you're drunk. You're much nicer," he mutters, gritting his teeth._

 _Anger bubbles under her skin and she wants to smack the stupid out of him. "Yeah? Well, even when you're not running down people with your motorcycle and ruining their perfectly good sweaters, you're still a pompous ass."_

 _Before Killian can retort, Milah is emerging from the hall and joining them at the door. "Okay, I'm ready now." Her cheerful voice is a stark contrast to the sour mood settling between Emma and Killian, but he quickly changes his demeanor and flashes a charming smile, extending his elbow to Milah._

 _"As am I. Shall we, love?"_

 _Milah happily takes it, looping her arm through his. "Such a gentleman."_

 _Killian smirks at her, making Emma's heart clench. "I'm always a gentleman," he clarifies smugly and kisses his date's cheek before opening the door for her._

 _"Bye Em. Have fun writing your paper. And don't wait up for us," Milah suggests with a wink._

 _Emma rolls her eyes as Killian looks back at her, tossing an unapologetic grin before he walks Milah through the door. "Aye, we might be out pretty late, Em," Killian agrees, taunting her._

 _Emma wants to scream, but somehow bites her tongue, containing her frustrations. Now he really is just being a pompous ass and she no longer regrets not telling Milah this wasn't supposed to be a date. "Go to hell." She flashes Killian a fake smile, and after Milah scolds her for talking to him that way, Emma watches them disappear into the hallway. She watches as Killian Jones slips through her fingertips, and it makes her heart hurt (just a little)._

 _With a silent huff, Emma flings the door behind them, letting it close with a loud, satisfying click. Cursing under her breath, she leans against the door, planting her open palms and forehead against it to refrain from throwing something out of the anger and furry building inside her. Never again will she be nice to that stupid, cocky bastard. In fact, she hopes Milah breaks his heart in two and rips it to shreds like she does with every other guy she's been with._

 _• • • •_

By the time Emma's casually stepping out of her bedroom fully dressed, she's not entirely sure what to expect, but when she enters the main room, the front door is being opened and Milah is emerging with one arm curled around a paper bag full of groceries.

"Guess who beat me here," Milah says with a smile as she moves away from the doorway.

Emma stops abruptly in her tracks when Killian comes from behind her with another grocery bag in his hands and follows Milah to the kitchen.

"He got here right before I did."

"What a coincidence," Emma mutters with a frail laugh. Trying to avoid his gaze, she flees to the door, wanting to escape as quickly as possible.

"Em, where you going? I'm making breakfast for all of us."

Emma stops and sighs at Milah's words, slowly tilting her head to look at her roommate, who's setting the bag on the counter.

"I um… I have to get some work done at the library."

"And I just remembered I have some things to finish before class, so I should probably take off too," Killian tells his girlfriend, and walks out of the kitchen, avoiding any eye contact with Emma.

"Oh no you two don't." Milah is instantly out of the kitchen, grabbing both their hands and hauling them away from the door, towards the table. "I didn't go to all this trouble to make chocolate chip pancakes for nothing. So you're both going to _sit_ ," her voice is firm and strict, leaving no room for arguments as she forces Emma into a chair before pulling Killian around to the other side and pushing him into the one across from her, "and _eat_."

Killian and Emma steal a glance from one another before returning their attention to Milah.

"You're going to cook, love?" Killian asks, surprised.

Milah scowls at him. " _Yes,_ I'm going to cook. I'm making you pancakes for your birthday." She goes to the counter and falls into her previous task, preparing the pancake batter as Killian swallows thickly, guilt appearing in his features. Emma tries not to stare too long at the bastard, but it's extremely difficult not to, considering she just gave the man a blowjob in the shower.

"You really didn't have to go through the trouble for me," Killian tells his girlfriend, clearing his throat.

"Well, I wanted to," Milah assures and hurries over to him flashing him a soft smile as she kisses him briefly on the lips. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, love," he says appreciatively with a small smile.

Fidgeting with her fingers, Emma squirms in her chair, trying to hide the jealousy swarming inside her gut. Her eyes awkwardly wander around the room as Milah leaves his side and returns to her task. Even though Emma continues to avoid eye contact with him, Killian's stare is burning into her skin.

"Do you need any help?" he asks, tearing his gaze from her and looking at Milah.

"No, I'm fine. It's your birthday. You shouldn't have to lift a finger," Milah states, stirring the finished batter in a bowl. "You just sit; the food will be done soon."

Emma doesn't know how much longer she can take of this. She just made out with this guy in the shower and took him in her mouth. She's seen him naked and he's seen her naked. Now she doesn't know how to act around him. Especially with Milah in the same room.

The sounds coming from the sizzling skillet and clanking dishes are just not enough to drown out her thoughts, and there's nothing she can do but fix her gaze on Killian. He's apparently thinking the same thing as he meets her eyes, regarding her with a contemplative stare. Before Emma knows what's happening, they're engaging each other with a heated exchange of yearning looks, expressing their thoughts without being able to put them together in words.

Killian leans his elbows on the table and runs his tongue over his bottom lip; Emma's not quite sure if it's intentional or if he's even aware he's doing it. Thankfully, they're interrupted when Milah places a plate of food in front of each of them.

"Dig in, you two."

Emma's eyes widen at the mountain of pancakes, strawberry topping and whip cream on her plate. "Well, I know one thing is for sure—we'll all be going into a sugar coma after this," Emma comments playfully and Milah sighs.

"Mock them all you want, but it's Killian's favorite breakfast, right babe?"

Emma's brows wrinkle in confusion. Since when has Killian ever mentioned he even liked chocolate chip pancakes? Studying him closely, even _he_ seems to be puzzled.

 _• • • •_

 _"What the hell?" Emma spats, holding up an empty box of cereal and shaking it in the air to display her disapproval._

 _"Good morning to you too, love," Killian replies with a mouthful of cereal, his eyes fixed on the t.v. screen._

 _Emma glares at him. "You ate all of my cereal."_

 _He only shrugs, continuing to munch as he watches Black Sails._

 _So, he's into pirates; now she's starting to see why he wears the biker jacket with the skull and crossbones. "Sorry, love. I got hungry."_

 _"One, I'm not your love, and two, if you're hungry you should go to your own place."_

 _"Milah left me in bed and said I had to stay in it until she got back from class, even though she doesn't get out until ten and she knows I'm an early riser. I got bored so I came out here."_

 _"Yeah, I can see that." Emma lets out an irritated sigh and plops down on the couch next to him. She turns her head, eyeing his cereal. She had one bowl of Cap'n Crunch left and was looking forward to eating it for breakfast when she went into the kitchen, but her hopes and dreams were shattered when she picked up the box, finding it empty._

 _"You know, it's not polite to stare while someone eats," Killian comments, never taking his eyes off the television._

 _"Well, it's not polite to steal someone's food," she snaps back and peels her eyes away, crossing her arms in frustration._

 _"Would you like to share?"_

 _Emma's eyes practically light up as she looks over at Killian who has actually torn his gaze away from his show for two goddamn seconds to offer her a bite. She nods and scoots closer to Killian, tucking her legs underneath to get more comfortable and accepts the offered spoon, taking a mouthful of cereal._

 _She starts watching the show and subconsciously inches closer until her side is pressed into his as she takes more spoonfuls of cereal from him. She can feel Killian gawking at her as she munches on her cereal, so she looks over catching his gaze, and stops chewing. "What?" she asks with her mouth full._

 _Killian chuckles. "You like this show?"_

 _"Yeah, why wouldn't I? It has action, adventure, pirates, salty language... sex; what's not to like?"_

 _Killian quirks a brow and smirks, unwilling to refute her. "I don't disagree with you, lo—Swan."_

 _Emma glares at him, not understanding what he's insinuating. "So just because I'm a woman, I'm not allowed to be into those things? I've actually seen this episode four times for your information."_

 _He emits an exasperated sigh. "I only asked because the first time I watched this with Milah, she couldn't understand why there were episodes of this. And whenever I mention Black Sails, she asks me what the hell I'm talking about."_

 _"And what? Because Milah and I are friends who live together, we're supposed to be exactly alike, have the same tastes and watch the same shows? Her favorite is Young and the Restless and I can't stand that soap opera shit."_

 _"Aye, agreed. I can't even get her to watch Game of Thrones. She belongs to the—"_

 _"One percent of the population who's never seen an episode?" Emma finishes for him._

 _"Aye." Killian chuckles and returns his eyes to the screen as Emma does the same, sliding the spoon into the milk to scoop up some more cereal._

 _"But Black Sails is better," they both say in unison before Emma brings the spoon to her lips, and they quickly glance at each other in surprise._

 _"Jinx, buy me a coke!" they both shout, but Killian (barely) says it first and they share a laugh._

 _"A little slow on the draw, Swan," he teases smugly._

 _Emma flashes a sarcastic smirk. "Shut up."_

 _Killian's grin only widens. "Make me."_

 _She scoffs and takes another bite of cereal before passing him the spoon. "Keep talking, Jones, and I will."_

 _Killian accepts the spoon with a smirk. "Is that a challenge, Swan?"_

 _Emma's breath stutters, and she makes the mistake by eyeing his lips, conjuring ways to make him shut that damn mouth of his or perhaps put it to better use. Shaking those thoughts from her mind, she quickly peels her eyes away, transferring her attention to the t.v._

 _"Go to hell."_

 _Emma's hoping that will shut him up, but to her chagrin, Killian starts rambling about how much he loves this show and offers his annoying commentary; she's pretty sure he's only trying to press her buttons._

 _If that's his goal, he's certainly succeeding. She's very much tempted to kiss him senseless (only to shut him up of course) so it's a good thing Milah arrives home a moment later._

 _• • • •_

"Cap'n Crunch," Emma blurts out before she can prevent the words from pouring out of her mouth.

"What?" Milah inquires in confusion.

"Cap'n Crunch is Killian's favorite breakfast," Emma clarifies casually, scooping up some pancake on her fork.

She is skittish about the concoction in front of her, and Milah certainly doesn't exceed her expectations; though the pancake is cooked thoroughly, it tastes like batter.

"Aye, but this is a close second," Killian quickly adds, but when Emma glances over at him, he seems to agree with her about the pancakes, and tries to hide the unpleasantness of the taste in his features.

"Ha, see? I knew it," Milah chirps proudly as though her previous statement were an educated guess. "So? What do you think?"

"It's… it's good," Emma replies, not wanting to upset her. Besides, if Emma gets enough strawberry topping and whip cream on her fork, it somewhat disguises the taste.

"Really?"

"Aye, love."

Emma licks up the whip cream from her lips, and her eyes wander, falling upon Killian who, to her surprise, is watching her intently, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She doesn't mean for it to be suggestive, but apparently Killian is very interested in the movement of her tongue. Perhaps because he's felt the effect of that same tongue on his thick, hard cock as she ran it up the length of him. "It's delicious," Emma says out loud, but she's certainly not referring to the pancakes. And they both know it.

Killian's cheeks are tinged with blush as he tries to suppress a smirk.

"Give me a taste," Milah tells her boyfriend, and he makes sure to pile the topping onto his fork before feeding her a bite of it. "Mmmm, that is good," the brunette moans, licking her lips.

Emma quickly looks away, peering down at her plate, but her roommate is making yummy noises and she can hear hers and Killian's lips smacking together between bites. Suddenly Emma feels nauseous. She sets down her fork and quickly stands up. "Sorry, Milah, the pancakes are good but I really have to go. I remembered I have a study group I have to meet up with at the computer lab. I'll be back later. Thanks for breakfast."

Both Milah and Killian are calling after her, but Emma ignores them and grabs her bag, practically running out the door.

 _• • • •_

 _Emma's hair is shimmering in the sunlight as she sits next to the window in the Student Center; it's one of the moments he actually stops and appreciates her beauty. She appears to be tired and her face is twisted in concentration as she alternates between reading her textbook and typing on her computer, but she's still a sight for sore eyes after a long morning full of tedious lessons._

 _He knows he'd never cheat on Milah, but just because he's dating her doesn't mean he can't notice when another woman is beautiful... right? Besides, Emma doesn't like him anyway; she's made it clear several times—every time she calls him a pompous ass or tells him to go to hell or yells at him for eating her food—she can't stand his bleedin' guts. Even if he weren't dating Milah and even if he were interested in more than their sparring matches everytime he sees her, he doesn't really stand a chance._

 _"You look like you could use a grilled cheese sandwich and coke, love."_

 _Emma looks up from her computer, and strings are pulling at his heart as he witnesses the jaded look in her emerald depths that somehow spark to life when he captures her attention. Or maybe it's the soda and sandwich he's offering which instantly has her putty in his hand. Perhaps, he should use this tactic more often._

 _"Ugh, you have no idea."_

 _He hands her the refreshingly cool beverage, and she wraps her lips around the straw and takes a sip, sighing in relief. "Aren't I the one who owes you a coke?" Her eyes follow the movement of his hands as he takes the wrapped sandwich out of the bag, and she's licking her lips, practically drooling when he holds it out in front of her._

 _"Aye. But you can get me next time," he chuckles. "Besides, you look like you need it more than I do."_

 _Emma accepts his answer, although she's barely listening; she's too busy grabbing the sandwich from his hands. Breathing in the smell appreciatively, she begins unwrapping it with care as though it were made of pure gold. Taking a bite, Emma actually closes her eyes, moaning when the golden bread and gooey cheese melts in her mouth, and she takes a moment to savor the taste before swallowing it down._

 _Killian is fascinated as he watches her. "It's edible, I presume?"_

 _Emma nods, licking her lips and fingers. "It's delicious."_

 _Killian grins in success. "So, is it delicious enough to grant me access to your table?"_

 _She doesn't even have to think about it; she only waves her free hand, gesturing to the seat across from her. "Access granted."_

 _He slides into the booth as her eyes fall shut again, and she takes another bite of the sandwich, her tongue sweeping across her lips when she's finished chewing._

 _"You have no idea how much I've been cra—" Emma stops, her lashes fluttering when she opens her eyes and creases her brows, studying him suspiciously. "Wait, how did you know grilled cheese was my favorite? I don't recall mentioning that to you. And how did you know I'd be here?"_

 _"Milah told me. She once mentioned your weak spot for grilled cheese and your affinity for going to the student center to study. She also informed me this is where you'd be going after your eight o'clock class." Is it considered stalking when he'd purposely asked Milah where she'd be in hopes of seeing her here? His girlfriend didn't bat an eye; she only assumed he wanted to know so he could avoid running into her._

 _Emma rolls her eyes. "Of course she did."_

 _"And unlike her, I actually pay attention when people tell me things. Milah stopped for takeout the other day at our usual spot and couldn't even remember the thing I order every single time—coconut shrimp. She also doesn't know where my go-to spot is, which is by the lake at the park, even though I've told her several times before."_

 _Emma purses her lips in contemplation. "Well, she knows what **my**_ _favorite food and spot is, so maybe she just likes me better than you," Emma gloats casually in between bites of her sandwich_

 _"Perhaps you're right, love."_

 _"I'm always right. I wouldn't even be surprised if she dumped you for me."_

 _"I would be okay with that," Killian admits with a shrug, unopposed._

 _Knitting her brows in confusion, Emma is clearly unconvinced. "You'd be okay with that?"_

 _Wagging a suggestive brow, he smirks at the idea. "Am I okay with my girlfriend dumping me for another woman? As long as I can watch, I am."_

 _Emma glowers at him, her cheeks tinged with blush._

 _"What? You asked, love."_

 _She sighs and shakes her head, taking another bite as Killian opens his laptop bag and pulls out his MacBook._

 _"You don't mind if I work on my homework here, do you?"_

 _She looks like she has to think about that for a moment but he can tell her resolve has already weakened when it comes to him, considering the sandwich she'd just devoured, causing her to appear more human with some food in her belly and the fact that she didn't correct him when he called her love. She hasn't told him to go to hell or kicked him out of the booth yet, so those are already good signs. "I suppose, as long as you're not loud. I have this research paper that requires my full concentration because I've been kind of stuck five pages in and don't really know where to go from there. I've been trying to work on other assignments hoping that will help get the juices flowing again, but so far it hasn't helped."_

 _"Ah, I see." Killian purses his lips in thought, offering a soft shrug. "What is it for? Perhaps I can help."_

 _Emma seems shocked and also a bit amused that he would offer such a gesture. "I doubt you can. It's for a business communications class and I'm writing about the intercultural communication."_

 _"That's not a problem, love. I think I could actually be of great assistance."_

 _She lifts a brow, her weary eyes clouded with doubt. "But aren't you a mechanical engineering major? How could that possibly help me?"_

 _"Aye, I am, but I'm working on a minor in business."_

 _Once again, Emma is shocked by the information he's revealing to her. "Really? You're minoring in business? Milah didn't mention that."_

 _"Well, it's true, love. During my first semester here, a very wise professor was quick to inform me that if I want to succeed in any type of career, a business minor is a great way to improve the soft skills I need—interaction and presentation skills, being able to work with other people on team projects. It's also helpful to write papers on a topic that isn't actually a technical report while learning to have an argument and clearly articulate it."_

 _Emma nods, accepting his answer. "That makes sense, I guess. So, you really want to help me?"_

 _"Sure, why not? I could proofread what you have so far and perhaps provide some input and maybe come up with some ideas for the part you're struggling with."_

 _"Honestly, I really could use all of that, if you don't mind. But it may take all day, and it's due tomorrow."_

 _Again he shrugs very casually. "I have all the time in the world. My schedule for the day is free and clear. Besides, I do owe you for that night at the party when you pretended to be my girlfriend."_

 _"And for the sweater and books you ruined, and all the food you always eat of mine," Emma reminds him, but she doesn't seem bitter as she scoots over in her seat. In fact, as he grabs his computer and gets up, taking the spot next to her, she's practically gleaming with excitement._

 _He feels guilty for almost hitting her with his motorcycle and ruining her things, but he's hoping to get in her good graces. He's dating Milah, so they'll be putting up with each other for who knows how long. He even saw a sweater he thought of getting her in the window of a small boutique downtown, but he wasn't sure how his girlfriend would react if he bought something for her roommate. He and Milah aren't serious yet, but he still doesn't wish to cause problems between the two lasses. "I really am sorry, love, but I'm hoping to make it up by offering an endless amount of my time and support to help you with your work. I will also fuel you with more caffeine and food when needed."_

 _"I'm not opposed to that." Emma is actually holding a small smile as she removes her flash drive and hands it over to him. "Let's see what you got, Jones."_

 _"Believe me, love—I've got more than you can possibly handle." As Killian accepts the drive with a smirk and inserts it into the port, he can detect the faintest shade of pink brushing her cheeks from the corner of his eye. Once he pulls up the document on his computer, he's wallowing in success and begins reading it while Emma works on an assignment for a different class. As much as he enjoys her typical feisty attitude—when she's calling him names and cursing at him or overall heated with anger—he also enjoys her softer, more vulnerable side. He enjoys just being next to her in silence._

 _• • • •_

"Can we get the bill please?"

Killian waits as Victor pays their tab; he had previously insisted he could pay for his own drinks, but his friend was unwilling to accept payment.

"Thanks again, mate."

"It's not a problem, Killian. I can certainly handle spending a few bucks on my buddy for his birthday."

"Still, it's much appreciated."

Killian is glad he's had a few drinks in him because he's spent his entire day thinking about Emma's wicked mouth, how bloody amazing her soft lips felt around him and how her tongue tasted against his. He can't seem to get the image of her gorgeous, perfectly round breasts that've been haunting him since he's laid eyes on the naked gems. But even the rum isn't helping much with that issue. In fact, it's only fueling his imagination and the never-ending slew of vivid thoughts and musings of all the possible ways he wants to be with Emma. He likes Milah, but he feels something entirely different for Emma, and he doesn't want to hurt his girlfriend, but she doesn't really deserve being second fiddle. So, he's been preparing himself all day for what exactly he's going to say when he sees her.

"Vic, can you take me to Milah's? I'm afraid I've had too much to drink to operate my motorcycle."

Victor chuckles and pats him on the shoulder. "Of course. I was fully expecting that to happen. Why do you think I only had one drink?"

"To tell you the truth, I didn't really pay attention," Killian admits bashfully. "I only noticed you seem more sober than I am. Thank you again, mate."

Vic waves him off as they walk to his car. "Don't mention it."

Killian's eternally grateful for his friend and for the fact that he's not too drunk. He can still walk without stumbling, he can still speak coherently and he can still express his feelings properly without acting like a fumbling fool.

He's liked Emma for longer than he's ever cared to admit, but he's always shoved those feelings down because he was afraid of rejection, and also because he never wanted to get into between Milah and Emma and the friendship that has blossomed between them. But the alcohol in his system may be enough to give him the courage he needs to finally break up with Milah and tell Emma how he really feels about her.

 _• • • •_

 _The day goes by rather quickly, and people flitter in and out of the student center as Killian continues to work on Emma's paper, adding notes, making the necessary corrections, and offering ideas for what to write next. Every once and a while they stop to take a break and fuel themselves with energy drinks and protein bars, and Killian procures some Chinese takeout for when they are both desperate for real food. By the time they're both too exhausted to continue any further, it's ten o'clock at night and there's no one there but them._

 _"I should probably get going now and catch some zzz's. My paper's not due until tomorrow evening so I'll have some more time to write. At least now I know which direction I'm heading."_

 _"Glad to help, love."_

 _They gather their things, strap their bags over their shoulders and walk out of the building together, taking in the refreshing evening spring air, not a soul in sight._

 _"Let me take you home. I cannot, on a good conscience, let you walk alone in the dark, love."_

 _Emma raises a brow in confusion as she eyes the motorcycle parked in front of the building. "You mean on your bike?"_

 _"Why not? Have you ever ridden on one? You never forget your first."_

 _Emma shakes her head. "No, I haven't, but I don't even live that far from here, as you know."_

 _A grin graces Killian's lips, his eyes dancing with devilry as he climbs on the motorcycle. "Consider it your lucky night then. I'm going to the same place, so hop on, Swan," he encourages, licking his lips. A chill races down Emma's spine; he does not look sexy or enticing on the large motorcycle, straddling the seat all clad in leather as he slips on his helmet. Certainly not. But still, she relents, stepping up to the bike while rolling her eyes._

 _"Fine."_

 _Her stomach is full of knots as he pulls a second helmet off the motorcycle and hands it to her. "That's a good lass."_

 _Slipping it on, she nervously climbs on the seat behind him, placing her hands on his sides._

 _"You should probably hold on tight, love."_

 _Accepting the invitation, Emma wraps her arms around him, bracing her chest against his back as he starts up the motorcycle. The engine roars to life, and as they speed through the streets, Emma holds on for dear life, reasoning that it has everything to do with being scared of falling off and nothing to do with the body heat keeping her warm as she tightens her arms around him. She's surprised he can even breathe._

 _The wind rushes through her hair and it's the most exhilarating thing she's ever experienced in her life. Emma's heart is racing as her hands grip tightly at his shirt, feeling the solid abs underneath and the rhythm of his breathing. Even though they're not facing each other, the position feels so intimate—more intimate than they've ever been. All of the previous nerves from being on a motorcycle are completely melted away; she feels comfortable with him and finds herself putting her complete trust in Killian, only taking the time to appreciate being this close to him. Before she knows it, Killian is pulling up in front of Emma's apartment, and she removes her helmet, reluctantly hoping off the bike, already missing his body heat. "Thanks for the ride."_

 _"It's not a problem, love," he says with a warm smile, and she's surprised when he takes off the helmet but doesn't turn off the engine or get off the bike._

 _"You comin' up?" she asks, remembering he said he was going to the same place. But of course the smug bastard wags his brow in a sinful manner, his lips curving into a smirk. "As difficult as it is to refuse such a request from a beautiful woman, I have a girlfriend, love."_

 _Emma rolls her eyes. "Yes, my roommate. Which is why I asked if you were coming up. That and because you told me you were going to the same place." Her voice is dripping with sarcasm as she shakes her head._

 _"Ah, there's the Swan I know and love."_

 _Emma's breath catches in her throat. Did he just say he loved her? No, no he was definitely being sarcastic. "And look, it's the stupid bastard I know and love."_

 _"You mean pompous ass?" he asks, his smirk never fading._

 _"That too."_

 _Killian chuckles, unoffended. "Well, you believed this stupid bastard, so what does that make you?"_

 _Emma tosses a sardonic smirk._

 _"As much as I would love to come up, I can't tonight; I have an early class tomorrow."_

 _She doesn't want him there anyways, Emma thinks, but when he slides his helmet back on, her heart is aching, and a part of her wishes he would stay, but of course she'd never let him know that. "Okay. Thanks again for the ride… and for just... today," she admits with a shaky breath. "You're a lifesaver."_

 _Killian lifts his hand to his helmet-covered ear as though he didn't hear her over the engine, but she knows he did. "What was that, Swan?"_

 _Emma's cheeks are heated with blush and she calls out, "you're a lifesaver, okay?!" yelling loudly so he doesn't make her repeat it again._

 _If it's even possible, his grin is even smugger than it was before. "That's what I thought you said."_

 _Emma rolls her eyes, a small smile tugging her lips._

 _"Goodnight, love. And good luck on your paper."_

 _With that, he revs up the engine, glancing at her one last time before he takes off, zooming down the street. Emma stands there watching him as he disappears into the night._

 _The next day she ends up finishing the paper using his helpful advice and it earns a perfect grade, no thanks to Killian (but of course he doesn't see it that way when she tells him). Two days later, she finds a package in hers and Milah's mailbox from the clothing boutique downtown. She's blown away because it's a white Camille like the one her mother had given her before it was ruined. There's also an anonymous note that reads, "It's probably not as good as the one your mother gave you, but I do believe this is long overdue," and she knows exactly who it's from. Emma blushes and smirks, tucking it in her arms protectively as she walks up to her apartment. She absolutely loves the sweater, but she'll never tell him that. She'll also never tell her roommate **who**_ _actually gave it to her. It'll be their little secret._

 _• • • •_

Killian is practically trembling with fear as he and Victor reach the apartment. "You really don't have to go in with me, Vic. I am fine from here."

"Relax, I'll leave soon enough. I just wanted to make sure you got here safely and were able to get into the apartment."

Killian pulls out his keys, holding up the one for the apartment to show it to him. "I have a key, mate. And I'm certainly capable of letting myself in." He doesn't usually like to barge in unannounced—Killian is still feeling the (wildly pleasant) effects from the last time he barged in uninvited—but he'd knocked a couple of times with no answer, even though both Milah and Emma's cars were parked in front of the building.

Victor gestures to the door. "By all means," he challenges.

Killian rolls his eyes before inserting the key with ease and unlocking the door, pushing it open. The place is dark, and Killian is starting to panic as he flips up the light switch.

"Surprise!"

The sight before him certainly is a surprise. He's in shock as his eyes circle around the room, seeing all of his favorite people there and many more. Killian is in awe because he's surprised Milah did this all for him.

His girlfriend is the first to approach, placing a kiss on his lips. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, love. You really didn't have to do this."

"Of course I did. I'm your bae," she reminds Killian, pulling away from him. "I'm going to get some punch. Would you like some?"

"Sure, love."

Milah leaves his side and goes off to fetch some drinks, but she gets distracted in the process and chats with some of her friends.

Killian chuckles and turns to face his sister, who's approaching him with a smile and kissing him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Killy."

He playfully rolls his eyes; he hates when people call him that, but his sister is the only one allowed to. "Let me guess; you put Milah up to this?"

Leanna laughs and shakes her head. "Actually, no. This wasn't my idea. According to Milah, it was all hers," his sister pauses as she looks away, searching the crowd, "but if you ask me, someone else planted it into her head. She also helped put this together and called me up, asking if I could come into town a little earlier than I'd planned."

His brows crease in confusion as his eyes follow Leanna's gaze and lands on a beautiful blonde who's standing in the middle of the crowd with a drink in her hand, her eyes looking away from him.

Killian shudders, the air in his lungs sharply escaping him. He's always known how beautiful she is, but that word is such a pale comparison to how she looks at the moment. Maybe it's because he's seeing Emma in a much different light after their morning mishap and the accompanying activities in the shower, but right now, she literally takes his breath away with how stunning and undeniably sexy she is. Long golden curls pulled up into a high ponytail, vibrant green eyes framed by long lashes and dark makeup, a glittering black sequined V-neck dress that hugs her curves and falls mid-thigh, long shapely legs and shiny black, ankle wrap stilettos are all components that orchestrate the vision pulling him in.

As alluring as her elegance is, something from the corner of his eye captures his attention, and he pulls his eyes away, catching a glimpse of the cake on the table behind her; it's a pirate ship cake. He also notices all of the decorations—the streamers, the balloons, the table settings—are representing nautical pirate themes, and he has to smirk at that and quickly searches for Emma again, finding her staring back at him. Now he knows she is behind all of this.

 _Damn it, Swan._

He's cursing her silently because he didn't think he could possibly like her any more than he already did, but he does. (Only a wee bit more.)

Killian walks over to her, and she has a small smile on her face, both of them blushing profusely. He wants to grab and kiss her, but obviously that's out of the question, so he awkwardly runs his hand through his hair, not knowing exactly what to say to the woman who'd given him a blowjob in the shower and then fled… twice, so he settles for a casual greeting while trying to keep his voice from shaking, but it doesn't work very well.

"Hi," he manages, his words utterly wrecked and his stomach burning with nerves; he's a bloody mess. After all, this is the first time he's actually spoken to her since their awkward and surprisingly hot encounter that morning.

"Hi."


	3. Chapter 3

**This took way longer than I expected but the last part is finally here. Thank you Tori for helping me decide things because sometimes I have issues with that :)**

 **This is unbeta'd, so please forgive my mistakes. Thank you for reading and for all of the feedback. I've hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Lydia, I hope it doesn't dissapoint ;) Love you.**

* * *

"So, were you surprised?" Emma asks sheepishly, feeling the push and pull in her belly—she's so guilty and embarrassed, but at the same time, she actually _wants_ to be here with him to celebrate his birthday.

Killian's cheeks are stained with red, lips curving into a bashful smirk. "Aye. It certainly was an unexpected, but _very pleasant_ surprise."

Emma blushes and reaches out her hand, playfully tapping his arm, her fingers brushing along the fabric of his shirt. She feels like such an idiot because she has absolutely no idea how to act around him. She didn't even know how to classify their relationship before—it was some sort of a complicated, love-hate, frenemy situation, or enemies turned friends who got their kicks from ragging each other—so how the hell was she supposed to classify it now? "Well good, I'm glad Milah and I could be secretive enough in our planning."

When Killian clears his throat, his eyes widen and there's a trace of comprehension written in the lines of his handsome face. "Oh, you mean the party." He chuckles in relief and scratches behind his ear, clearly embarrassed. "Right—it's uh—it's certainly a surprise."

Emma's pretty sure the color of her face matches the color of his, a smile forcing its way upon her lips, her eyes darting away from him to defuse the awkwardness of the situation. She didn't even realize the double entendre, or that he could have misinterpreted her question. "Yeah, I think we both know this morning was a surprise for both of us."

"Aye, but I'm uh… I'm not complaining."

Emma's heart flutters, her eyes returning to his. "About this morning? Or the party?"

"Both," he states, his voice faintly wrecked, his face even redder than before. Their eyes are locked in a heated gaze, and she knows she shouldn't, but a part of her wishes he wasn't with Milah. The thought of him being with her makes Emma physically ill. She's not in denial, though. She knows one blowjob isn't going to change anything. It's not going to change how he feels about her… it's not going to change how he feels about Milah… will it? Or maybe his feelings have already changed about her. Maybe not.

"So, did uh… did Milah really put you up to this, or was this all your idea, love?"

"I… this was Milah's idea," Emma bluffs. "I just wanted to help out."

He nods, accepting her answer—or so she thinks. "Of course. And I see you've been acquainted with my sister," he points out, his eyes wandering over to where the other dark-haired Jones stands, chatting with some guests.

"Yeah, I have. She's nice. Much nicer than her brother," Emma teases.

Killian glances at Emma again. "She may seem nice, but don't let her fool you. She used to beat me as a young lad," he laughs. "But she _was_ bigger than I was."

Emma grins smugly, thinking about the dirt she as on him. "I know. She showed me pictures."

Killian frowns. "She what?" He glares at his sister and gestures for her to come over.

Leanna excuses herself from the group and walks across the room, joining Killian and Emma. "Yes big brother?" She smiles, fluttering her dark long lashes, blue eyes sparkling. Those eyes certainly run in the Jones family.

"Did you show Emma embarrassing photos of me?"

"Who me? Never," she replies playfully, pointing to herself. "I would never do such a thing."

Killian scoffs. "Rubbish."

"Okay, fine, I did. But Emma here was speaking very highly of you, so I had to show her who you really are," she taunts him.

Killian stares at Emma in surprise, and her cheeks are flaring with heat again. "She was?"

"Aye. And I may have shared some embarrassing childhood stories too."

Emma titters. "That's right. Now I know all of your embarrassing secrets."

"Alright, ladies, I think you've had enough fun picking on my pal here," Victor interjects as he puts his arm around Killian's shoulder. "Nobody knows more secrets about Jones than I do."

 _Hah, that's what you think,_ Emma wants to argue, but keeps the words to herself.

Before she can mutter anything else, Milah is joining them, handing Killian a drink and kissing his cheek. "Here you go, babe."

"Thanks, love," he says appreciatively, taking a sip.

"Oh, Em, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Milah grabs her hand, tugging her away as Emma eyes her suspiciously. "You don't know this, but I invited him at the last minute as a thank you for helping me with this."

"Invited who?" Emma asks, but at the same time she's not sure if she really wants the answer as Milah pulls her through the crowd. As soon as they stop in front of him, he turns around. Emma fully understands who her roommate is referring to, and why. He has dark brown hair and the same eyes as Milah. Emma's never met him in person, but she knows exactly who he is from family photos.

"This is my cousin," Milah informs her before speaking to said cousin, "and this is the roommate I've been telling you about." As Milah glances between the two of them she's grinning proudly, as though she has done an amazing deed by introducing them to each other, and is expecting a good Samaritan award or something. During the whole process of preparing for the party, Milah kept droning on and on about this guy, saying he'd be perfect for her.

A big grin appears on his face as he sticks out his hand to shake Emma's. "Ah, the illusive Emma Swan. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Neal."

It's funny, Milah thinks Neal is perfect for Emma but doesn't realize how perfect Killian is for her. Or maybe she does, but refuses to admit it.

• • • •

 _Killian sighs in frustration as he gazes across the lake, hoping the view will calm him, which it does a bit, but he's still distraught. Milah has broken their plans once again and they'd gotten into a fight. It's only been three months since they'd been dating and he wonders if Milah is as involved in the relationship as he is because sometimes it doesn't seem that way._

 _"_ _You look like you could use some coconut shrimp and a coke."_

 _The voice is angelic, pulling him from his thoughts, which he sees as a very good thing._

 _"_ _And maybe some company?"_

 _He turns his head, a slow smile pulling at his lips as he sees Emma standing there with a to-go box and a drink. He nods and pats the seat on the bench next to him. "You had me at coconut shrimp."_

 _Emma giggles, and it's the most adorable sound, magically bringing him to life as she claims the spot next to him, handing over the items. "Milah told me what happened so I thought I might find you here."_

 _"_ _You know me too well, love."_

 _Emma shrugs. "You mentioned you often come here to think."_

 _"_ _Today is certainly one of those times."_

 _"_ _Well, make no mistake—I was certainly not hoping you'd be okay," she teases playfully. "I only came to cause you more misery."_

 _"_ _Oh, is that so?" Killian chuckles._

 _She nods. "Mmmhmmm."_

 _Killian knows that is a lie—the blush in her cheeks and the worry in her eyes give her away—and his heart flutters at her thoughtfulness. Milah is her roommate—her friend—but instead of taking sides Emma came to make sure he was okay. "Then it's working. All you need to do is show up," he taunts back, earning an eye roll._

 _"_ _You're incorrigible."_

 _Killian offers a soft shrug. "I know." He stares wistfully across the water, and as much as he appreciates the food she's brought him, he's not sure he can stomach anything at the moment._

 _"_ _Do you wanna talk about it?"_

 _Killian musters a weak smile and observes her, catching the genuine concern etched in her features. "Do I have a choice?"_

 _She shakes her head. "Not so much." Emma takes the food and drink from him, setting the coke on the ground and the container next to her as she scoots closer to him, offering her undivided attention. "It doesn't have to be about Milah or the fight you had. You can just tell me about something else; how about that?"_

 _Emitting an exasperated sigh, Killian figures it won't hurt to vent. "It's okay, love. I can talk about it." Emma already knows what happened, but he explains his side of the story and how it makes him feel when Milah cancels their plans because she's forgotten about a paper that was due or a study date or hair appointment, or because she had to bail her cousin out of jail (she's already done that twice since Killian's been dating her)._

 _Emma doesn't say much; she only listens with open ears, letting him speak without filter, and he appreciates that more than she can possibly know._

 _"_ _I guess I knew what I signed up for when we started dating, and Milah's a great lass; she's fun and adventurous, and sometimes that's enough, but other times… other times it's not."_

 _To his surprise, Emma offers a small smile, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Hey, I get it. I mean, deep down you know you need more but at the same time you're not even sure if you_ ** _deserve_** _more."_

 _"_ _Aye, exactly."_

 _"_ _Well, perhaps you deserve more than you think you do..."  
Killian has to pause at the statement. Is Emma trying to tell him he deserves more to make him feel better or does she actually think he does?_

 _"_ _Maybe. What do think, Swan? I mean, I know you hate my guts and you might tell me to go to hell for asking this, but in all honesty, do you think Milah and I are a good match?"_

 _When Emma swallows thickly, and stares at him blankly, her unspoken answer is the most obvious thing in the world, but will she admit it?_

 _"_ _Honestly? I think… I think you're still young and you have yet to find someone who's perfect for you. Or maybe you've already found her, but the timing's off."_

 _Killian's taken aback as he studies Emma carefully, her emerald greens staring back at him. He doesn't want to think too much into it, but could she be referring to herself? She seems to_ ** _get_** _him more than anyone else ever has, or is his theory only inside his head?_

 _The air is thick between them, but before he can even blink, Emma is turning away, blushing as she throws her gaze to the ground, breaking the silence with a laugh. "Would it make you feel better if you thought the reason why Milah was cancelling her plans was to sneak around with me?"_

 _"_ _Actually yes," he chuckles with her, certainly not envisioning what that would look like—the two most prettiest lasses he knows engaging in more than just friendly girl talk. They're both beautiful and fierce in their own, unique ways. Milah is like a raven, wings dark as night and eyes full of danger, and Emma... Emma is like a swan with soft white feathers, innocence shown in her emerald depths. Killian has to stop his train of thought; he might be losing his mind just a little._

 _Nevertheless, he actually feels much better having lifted these things off his chest, and when Emma encourages him to eat the food she was so kind enough to get him, before it gets cold, he happily relents. They start chatting about other things, and when he's finished eating, he's still sipping the coke as they get up and walk around the park._

 _• • • •_

"There sure are a lot of good looking chicks at this party. Would you be mad if I took one home?"

Killian rolls his eyes at Victor, not even bothering to respond as he takes a sip of his punch. He's just glad his mate didn't drink very much because he's ten times worse when he's drunk.

"I mean, Emma for example, can sure as hell pull off that dress." Victor wags his eyes inappropriately. "I'd be glad to do it for her if you know what I mean."

Killian's blood is sizzling, but before he can respond, Victor adds, "but it looks like she's already taken by Milah's cousin."

"Huh?" Killian follows whale's gaze, and sure enough, he sees Emma across the room chatting with Neal.

 _Bloody hell._

Killian's met the ponce once before and he's definitely _not_ a fan, especially now that Milah has introduced him to Emma, probably expecting them to hit it off because why else would she invite him? Killian clenches his fist as he watches the two of them, but it's more than just a pang of jealousy he feels. He wants to protect Emma at all costs. The bloke's been in and out of jail several times for shoplifting and god knows what else, and Killian refuses to put even a smidge of trust in him.

"And your sister… _wowza_... when did she get so hot?" Victor asks, blowing a small whistle.

"Vic, seriously? You're my best mate and all, but if you talk about Emma or my sister like that again I will not hesitate to beat you to a bloody pulp," Killian warns in a seething tone.

Victor holds up his hands in surrender. "Alright alright, sorry man. Don't get your knickers twisted in a bundle."

"Time for cake!" Milah calls out, lighting up the wick of the candle, which is the number 22, with a match.

Everyone sings Happy Birthday, all eyes on him as he looks around the room wearing a bashful smile. He still can't believe Emma and Milah did all of this for him, but he feels guilty. How can he break up with his girlfriend after all of the trouble she went through?

"Make a wish and blow out the candle," Milah encourages with a big smile.

Killian stares at the cake in front of him and clears his throat when his eyes land on Emma and Milah's asshole of a cousin again. He takes a sip from his punch through gritted teeth to suppress the feral growl threatening him as he sees Neal trying to put the moves on her. He can see the hand going around Emma's hip as she quickly pulls away. Judging by the look on her face, Killian knows she's uncomfortable, and he doesn't care if they spent weeks making this party possible, he will punch the git if need be. One false move and his fist will be impaling Neal's throat in the blink of an eye.

"Okay, if you don't blow out the candle, I'll have Emma blow for you."

Killian almost spits out his drink all over the cake because her words remind him of that morning when Emma certainly was blowing for him. He offers a small smile and leans forward, making a wish and blowing out the candle.

Milah hands him the first slice and he finds a spot on the sofa, trying to enjoy it, _trying_ not to look over at Emma and Neal, but it's very difficult. Luckily Victor is a good distraction as he joins Killian. Although, _good_ distraction may not be the most accurate term.

Before he's even close to finishing his slice of cake, Milah is grinning and biting her lip in anticipation before handing him a gift.

He pulls his gaze from Emma who's trying to eat her dessert in peace while Neal is chatting at her. Trying to cover up any emotions he feels with an awkward grin, he reluctantly takes the rectangular-shaped box that's rather heavy. His heart is pounding as he unwraps it, trying not to notice the certain pair of eyes on him, and when he removes the item from the wrapping paper, his jaw drops; he's completely floored.

• • • •

 _"_ _So, what's your favorite movie, love?" he asks, her arm looped through his, trying to keep the conversation as pleasant as possible so as to distract himself._

 _Without thinking about it, she replies with, "The Princess Bride."_

 _"_ _Ah, I should've known it would be something involving a dashing pirate," he chuckles. "Though I would've expected something more like the Pirates of the Caribbean."_

 _Emma shrugs, unimpressed by the movie choice. "Not so much. I prefer Westley's 'as you wish' to Jack Sparrow's 'why is all the rum gone?'. So, what about you? What's your favorite movie? I'm guessing it also has something to do with pirates?"_

 _Killian smiles bashfully and transfers his drink to his other hand, scratching behind his ear. "Are you sure you want to know? I do love a good pirate movie, Peter Pan being my favorite, but despite the bike and leather jacket, I'm actually very nerdy," he admits with a chuckle. "As a wee lad, I was very bookish, prone to crying and wore glasses that took up the vast majority of my face."_

 _"_ _Oh my god, that's fantastic," Emma snickers, absolutely giddy with excitement. "Okay, now you_ ** _must_** _tell me."_

 _Killian is grinning so broadly at Emma's interest and the fact she's able to relax into his side as they walk—he loves seeing this carefree side of her—his cheeks are starting to hurt. "Okay, but you can't laugh."_

 _"_ _I won't. Promise." Emma's expression immediately turns serious as she tightens her lips._

 _"_ _And you won't tell anyone?"_

 _She shakes her head, beginning to state, "My lips," while making a motion to zip her mouth, "are sealed."_

 _"_ _Alright, Swan, I'm trusting you. My favorite movie is Lord of the Rings."_

 _To his surprise, Emma seems unaffected by his confession._

 _"_ _That's not so bad. My father is a huge fan of the books and films, and we would always watch the movies with my mom and brother on family nights. He's not a fan of pirates, but I think you two would get along."_

 _"_ _That's very nice, love. Your father's a smart lad," he smirks, "but it's worse than you think."_

 _"_ _And how's that?"_

 _"_ _Well, love, I'm not just a fan, I'm obsessed; I've dressed in costume, I've been to the conventions with my mates—the whole nine yards. I've devoted countless hours of my life, it could be considered as tragic. When the first movie came out, my brother bought me a copy with hours of commentary, behind the scene footage and special features. I used to watch the tapes with him every Sunday night."_

 _"_ _Used to? I mean, you can watch the movies on DVD, which is way better."_

 _"_ _Aye, that's true." Although he's glad she's not turned away—he's not even told Milah this—his heart aches a bit. Killian stops walking and turns to face Emma, whose features are etched with concern. She can sense the topic is very touchy. "But when I was younger, there was a house fire… and all of my belongings were enveloped in flames," he confesses, trying to hide the hurt he feels when he thinks about what had happened._

 _Emma searches his hooded eyes and it's like she's able to bare witness to the pain buried in his heart. "The fire took more than your possessions though, didn't it?"_

 _He gives a weak nod. "Aye. My sister and I were lucky to survive, but if it weren't for my brother, neither of us would be alive today." Killian shudders from the flood of memories, of waking up coughing, his eyes stinging, the air filling with smoke as he heard his brother's panicked words, "Killian, we need to get out of the house!"_

 _"_ _Our parents went out of town one weekend when I was fourteen and woke up in the middle of the night to the fire alarm sounding through our two-story house and my brother screaming for me to get out. I bolted upright and scrambled out of bed and out the room. Liam was carrying our sister, who was twelve at the time, and all we could see was black; the air was so thick. He let go of Leanna, telling us to get on the floor, so we did, crawling and struggling to get oxygen as Liam tried to figure out an escape. The fire was surrounding the staircase so we had to jump out my bedroom window, and over the deafening roar of fire and the smoke alarm, I could hear my sister crying and my brother yelling, 'Killian, you have to jump!'_

 _We were maybe twenty feet from the ground, but I couldn't think about the impact; I just did as my brother told me and I jumped. He lowered Leanna out the window and let her go, so I caught her, hitting the ground and waited for Liam to land. But when he did, it was too late. The ambulance came and took us to the hospital; My sister and I ended up being fine, but Liam… he inhaled too much smoke and he was too badly burned. He didn't make it. He was so worried about making sure we got out safely, he didn't follow his own safety advice."_

 _"_ _I'm so sorry," Emma murmurs sincerely, running her hand up his arm to soothe him. "That's awful."_

 _"_ _My brother may have been a stubborn arse, but he was a good man and we miss him terribly. The only things we have left were his class ring, which my sister now wears on a necklace chain," Killian peers down, tugging on his leather jacket, "and this jacket because he'd left it at the neighbor's place before the fire happened." Killian lets out a suppressed chuckle, thinking of the memories connected to the jacket. "He'd always get mad at me for wearing it, even though it was way too big on me."_

 _Emma appears to be horrified, guilt flashing in her eyes. "Oh my god… I'm so sorry…" she responds softly. "If I would've known, I never would've made those cliché biker jokes."_

 _"_ _Its okay, love," he assures with a frail smile. "Sometimes I wish it were me instead of him, but I'm very thankful my sister is alive."_

 _"_ _I take it you two are close?"_

 _"_ _Aye. We don't get to see each other as much because she's going to school in Colorado, but we talk on the phone a lot. Perhaps you'll get to meet her next month when she visits for my birthday."_

 _Emma arches a brow, intrigued. "Your birthday's next month?"_

 _"_ _Aye, it's the fifteenth. She won't be arriving until the next morning because of her classes, but we always get together for birthdays and holidays. She even got me this necklace for my eighteenth, to match the jacket," Killian says, pulling out a chain with a skull and crossbones that had fallen underneath his partially unbuttoned shirt._

 _Emma reaches out, running her thumb over the charm as she observes it. "She sounds like a really great sister." Emma replaces it gently on his chest, and he can feel the warmth from her hand through the thin fabric before she releases it, letting it dangle from the chain._

 _His gaze moves from the necklace to her eyes, seeing the genuine warmth pooling in her green irises. "She is, indeed."_

 _Emma hooks her arm through his again, and they head back towards the lake. She tells him about her parents, about how her dad became a cop and how her mother is an elementary school teacher. She talks about her kid brother who's in high school, and how she wishes she got along with him like Killian gets along with Leanna, but she can't imagine what she'd do if she lost him._

 _When they arrive at the lake where Killian's motorcycle is still parked, he pulls away to toss the empty plastic cup in the trash can._

 _"_ _Thank you for listening, love. And for the food. I hope I didn't bore you too much."_

 _Emma shakes her head, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Not at all. Thanks for listening to me babble on."_

 _Killian chuckles. "I suppose I owed you one."_

 _He's not even how sure how the sky is almost dark all of a sudden, but he guesses being with Emma is so natural, it's made the time fly by quickly._

 _He grabs two helmets from his bike, offering her one. "Care for a ride, Swan?"_

 _Emma doesn't hesitate to accept his offer this time, taking the helmet and strapping it on._

 _He jumps on the bike and puts on his own helmet as Emma climbs on behind him, wrapping her arms around her waist._

 _"_ _Do you mind if we take a detour?" he asks._

 _"_ _Go for it. I'm not in a rush to go home."_

 _"_ _Aye, me neither."_

 _Roaring up the engine, he takes off, turning out of the parking lot and zooming down the streets. He appreciates the way Emma holds onto him securely, her hands running along his stomach. He takes her around the lake, soaking in the sunset and the feel of her body pressed to his back._

 _Darkness has enveloped the sky by the time he brings her back to the apartment, and this time he walks her to the door, but he doesn't go inside._

 _"_ _Thanks again for listening, Emma," he utters sincerely.  
To his surprise, Emma leans in, kissing his cheek, and her lips send volts of electricity through his body._

 _"_ _It's no problem. Bye, Killian." Emma goes inside, and he watches the door shut, ghostly touching his cheek in awe. Emma Swan was actually kind to him, asking for nothing in return. She didn't even tell him to go to hell._

 _When he finally wills himself to leave, he's thinking to himself, despite his argument with his girlfriend, today… today was not a bad day after all._

 _• • • •_

Emma has to excuse herself when she sees Milah kissing her boyfriend and taking all of the credit for the gift—the gift _Emma_ had carefully picked out for him. It's a Middle-Earth Limited Collector's edition on DVD. And not only did she choose it, but she also chipped in, paying for half of it; Killian's not supposed to know that, though. He's supposed to think she got him a stupid fancy pen that Milah had picked out and thought was so neat. Emma just couldn't let her give that to Killian, so she had suggested the Lord of the Rings DVD set.

Not only is that a reason for Emma to get away, disappearing into her bedroom where all the coats are sprawled over the bed, but also Milah's handsy cousin who she's about to knock the fuck out if he lays a paw on her one more time.

Emma walks across the room and grabs her phone which is charging on the nightstand, and checks her messages, seeing the one from her mother.

 **How's the party going? Was Killian surprised? Tell him David and I said happy birthday — Mom**

Emma smiles, staring at her mother's words as she contemplates how to reply. She's always found it therapeutic to confide in them; they've always been loving parents, sometimes frustrating, but she's always been able to go to them for anything.

Her mother was the first person she'd spoken with after Killian had almost ran her over with his motorcycle, and now she asks about him all the time. And when Emma had spoken to her parents a few weeks ago, catching them up on everything, she'd mentioned Killian was into Lord of the Rings, so naturally her father liked him already. She'd also informed them about the party and the gift she'd picked out for him.

 _That's great, sweetie. He's going to love you for it,_ he'd said, and she shivers just thinking about it, even though her father didn't mean it in a romantic sense.

"Emma, you in here?"

Her breath catches, and she doesn't answer. She only peers up from her phone and crosses her arms as she stands in front of her window in the dark, gazing at the stars.

However, he doesn't leave. Instead, the door's being opened and she can hear him stepping into the room.

"You alright, love?"

"I'm fine," she answers curtly.

"Why did you leave the party? Did Neal… did he do something to you?" he murmurs softly, closing the distance between them.

Emma shakes her head. "No, but if he keeps touching me I will do something to him involving my fist and his face."

Killian chuckles as Emma hears him coming up behind her, and a chill runs down her spine. "I was thinking the same thing, but if there's one thing I've learned about you, it's that you're one feisty lass; you can certainly take care of yourself."

Emma turns around, dropping her hands and placing her free one on her hip, gasping when his stunning eyes connect with hers. "Killian, why did you come looking for me?" she questions in irritation. Why does he have to be everything she wants, and yet so unattainable at the same time? "Because if you came here to annoy me, it's working."

Killian looks reflective, his impossible blue searing into her soul as he give a reply. "Actually, I came to thank you."

Emma narrows her eyes at him. "Thank me for what?"

A small smile's tugging at his lips as he steps closer, swiping a stray hair from her face. "For the gift."

"You mean the stupid pen?" Emma shakes her head and moves her gaze to the ground, ashamed. "Please do me a favor and just don't."

"I'm talking about the movie set."

Emma's eyes quickly snap up to meet his. "That was from Milah, not me."

Killian chuckles in amusement. "You really expect me to believe Milah purchased that without your help?"

She eyes him suspiciously. "How did you figure that out?"

"Because, when I asked where she got the idea, she said she came up with it because she knows I'm into nerdy shit."

Emma snorts. "That sounds like her alright." She sighs in defeat. "Fine, I helped her pick it out, and when she said it was too much money to spend on a new boyfriend, I offered to pay for half."

Killian stares at her, bewildered. "Thank you," he whispers. "The gift means a lot to me." His words are strangled as he lifts a hand to her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her.

"You're very welcome." Emma closes her eyes and covers his hand with hers, getting lost in his touch.

"And thank you for the party. I know you were the one behind this even if Milah was the one bossing you around," he laughs softly, his other hand curling around her hip.

Nuzzling her cheek further into his palm, she doesn't attempt to deny it. She feels his warm lips brush against hers, and she knows she should pull away but she can't. She's too intoxicated by him—too drawn in. "Killian, we can't."

"I know," he breathes, but he doesn't pull away, "but I can't get you out of my head." His voice is completely shattered.

"This morning was…"

"A mistake. I'm sorry, Killian," she murmurs, pressing her forehead against his.

"Are you really sorry?"

The question makes her pull away and she shakes her head, but doesn't say anything.

"Love…"

Emma opens her eyes, and he seems utterly wrecked as he gazes back at her, his eyes sparkling through the darkness. His eyes are so blue, it's really unfair. She easily gets lost in them.

"If you want me to go… if you tell me you don't want me, I'll leave the room and never bother you again." The desperation and vulnerability in his eyes are shining through as he grasps onto her hips, hoping she won't let him go.

Her breathing hitches and she knows she has to let him go; the only problem is she's not sure if she can.

 _Stupid bastard._

Why does he have to do this to her? Why does have to be so handsome and charming? And why does she have to like him so goddamn much? "You can just…" Emma squares her jaw, ready to tell him off.

"Just what?"

"Just go to hell," she mutters and, without warning, surges forward grabbing the lapels of his shirt, kissing him breathlessly.

Killian groans, immediately responding, parting his mouth, caressing her tongue with his. It's a mixture of rough breaths, grasping fingers and heady desire, their bodies flush against one another. The kiss breaks only long enough for him to speak. "As long as I get to take you with me," he growls, his lips colliding with hers again as he lifts her feet off the floor, carrying her towards the closet.

He's on her the moment he kicks the door shut behind them, and she drops her phone in the process, but it's forgotten the second he presses her into the wall. Emma shifts her hips, simultaneously rubbing into him and parting her legs slightly, shivering when his breath catches in his throat.

His lips are on hers without apology, and _god_ , she's ready for him, stroking his tongue and swallowing the tiny groans he's rewarding her with.

Drawing each other closer, she can feel the hardness of him digging into her thigh, and her core throbs; she's aching for this man so much it's making her dizzy.

Killian answers her soft cries of desperation by hitching the bottom of her dress up around her waist, rutting himself into her.

"Have I told you how ravishing you look in this dress?"

With a small gasp, she eagerly lifts her leg, wrapping it around his hip in silent invitation. It feels so amazing to have him grinding into her against the wall, expressing his obvious need with sloppy, desperate kisses. She's so glad she isn't the only who wants this.

His hands are gripping her ass as he rocks his erection into her core, tearing his lips away and leaving her a panting mess.

"You're so goddamn sexy, Swan," he whispers hoarsely, peppering her jaw with seductive kisses.

She drops her head back, letting it hit the wall with a moaned curse, her eyelids fluttering shut as he drags his scruff-framed lips down the column of her neck, lightly biting into her sensitive flesh.

He pulls her closer to his mouth, his hot breath on her skin when his hands leave her ass, fingers sliding up her thigh and grazing over the front of her panties. Emma's breathing is shattered, her underwear is soaked and she thinks if he doesn't touch her soon, she might explode.

"Killian…"

He grins smugly against her skin, his fingers circling around her clothed opening, making her heartbeat spike in anticipation.

"Bloody hell, Emma. You're fucking soaked." He slips his hand inside her panties, and slides his fingers in her slippery heat.

"Fuck," she curses under her breath, bucking her hips to gain more friction.

To her dismay, Killian only wants to tease her apparently. He brings his fingers, now coated with her arousal, to his lips and sucks the venom off. "So bloody sweet," he growls, lowering himself to his knees. "I'm gonna tongue you into oblivion."

Emma moans softly, biting her bottom lip as she closes her eyes. She's so aroused, she almost smashes his face into her clit, but it takes every ounce of strength not to. Instead, she spreads her legs apart, hoping he'll relieve her of the agonizing ache in her core.

Using his fingers to move her panties aside and open her up, his tongue slithers between her folds.

 _"_ _Ohhhh..."_ She leans her head back and moans in relief, her hands caressing his stubble, feeling the muscles of his jaw move as he starts to fuck her tenderly with his mouth. She can't believe how incredible he feels; so soft and hot, his kisses awarding her smooth lips with just the right amount of pressure; she wants him deeper. She lifts her leg over his shoulder, giving him better access, the heel of her shoe resting on his back. He tucks his arm underneath her leg, slipping his hand under her dress and holding her hip firmly in his grasp.

"Swan, you taste like an angel," he mumbles against her clit before sucking it into his mouth.

She silently cries out, moving her hips and riding his tongue, digging her heel into his back when her orgasm sharply crashes over her, sending her into oblivion. She tries to collect her bearings, drifting down from her high like a soft feather, but he only pulls her closer, holding her tightly against him, the flat of his tongue delving in deeper. She gasps and winces, but doesn't stop him.

"Fuck..."

He growls, the sound shattering through her core as he grabs the inside of her legs, his fingers roughly pressing into her thighs as he splays her further apart for better access. She clutches onto the clothing rod to hold herself up as his tongue flicks wildly into her sensitive bundle of nerves and he adds two fingers, thrusting into her dripping core. His stubble is scraping across her sensitive skin as he eats into her, sucking and gently nipping her clit. Emma has to bite her bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud.

She's on the cusp of her second orgasm, riding his tongue and fingers shamelessly when her phone starts vibrating on the floor. She ignores it, quickly feeling herself falling apart, her nectar spilling into Killian's mouth as her walls start fluttering around his tongue.

"Fuck, Killian. Don't stop."

Her thighs start to clench, the heat of her orgasm building to the surface, and she's surprised and impressed by the sturdiness of the bar as she uses it to hold herself up, putting most of her weight into it. Suppressing any screams of pleasure threatening to leave her lips is surely a battle but she manages only a few soft moans, her entire body violently shuddering, euphoria exploding through her bloodstream as she stumbles over the edge and comes into his mouth.

She's breathing hysterically, bracing onto the clothing rod for support as he gets a few more licks in, collecting the remaining nectar from her thighs with his tongue. Her legs feel weightless as she lowers her left one, trying to catch her breath. Killian presses a soft wet kiss to her velvety nub before correcting her clothing, pulling her panties into place and straightening the skirt of her dress before rising to hold her steady.

"You alright, love?" Both concern and desire is laced in his words, and she can barely manage to nod, a small smirk curving her lips as she opens her eyes.

His facial hair glistens, smeared with her arousal, and he looks defeated as he drops delicate, wet smooches to her cheek, sending sparks throughout her body.

She quickly grabs and kisses him, not caring if she can taste herself on his lips and tongue.

Emma's still lost in a cozy bubble of euphoria when they leave the closet, hearing her name being called from the other side of the door. They start to panic and Emma frantically goes to her purse on the nightstand, pulling out a Kleenex and a breath mint. She hands him the mint and he pops it in his mouth with a "Thanks, love," as she quickly wipes his beard, trying to get all remnants of her orgasm off his chin, discarding the tissue when she's done.

The door opens and Milah enters, turning on the light as Killian and Emma freeze, bringing their full attention to her.

"What are you two doing in here?" Milah questions, her features etched with confusion.

 _Shit._

"Killian was just…" Emma surveys the room trying to think of an excuse when her eyes land on her phone, which is still laying on the closet floor. "He was helping me find my phone," she replies, moving to pick it up and holds it out for her to see. "Found it."

Her brows weaving together, Milah appears to be further puzzled. "You were searching for it in the dark?"

"Um no, I just came here to charge it and Killian startled me when he burst into the room, looking for me and I dropped it."

Luckily Milah seems to buy it, and Killian quickly leaves the room, stating he has to use the bathroom.

"So, why didn't you answer your phone when I called, Em?"

"I um," Emma stammers, unsure about how to respond. She can't exactly say, _'I was too busy riding your boyfriend's tongue and coming in his mouth to answer your damn call,'_ now can she? "My uh… the battery was only at one percent," Emma goes to the nightstand and plugs it into the charger, "which is why I came in here to charge it."

"Oh, okay. I just wondered where you both went off to, that's all," Milah states and leaves the room.

Emma sighs in relief, but she knows she can't stay. She knows it's only a matter of time before Milah starts drinking, getting tipsy and dancing, wanting Killian to join her. Emma can't watch the two of them as Milah has her hands all over him, kissing him. Plus, she also doesn't feel like dodging Neal for one more second, so she ends up leaving, telling anyone who asks that she's stepping outside to get some air.

Emma goes to the library, and apparently she'd left in such a hurry, she'd forgotten her phone. Which is fine because she knows her phone is probably blowing up with missed calls and texts and voicemails at this very moment. It's also fine that other students give her odd once overs because Emma is still wearing her dress. And it's fine that she sleeps in her trusty yellow bug all night.

She returns home the next day when she knows Milah would be gone, packs a bag of clothes and ends up driving to her parents for a couple of nights. She can't face or talk to either Killian or Milah after what had happened. She can't be with a man who's seeing someone else, and she can't look Milah in the eye and tell her the damn truth. Emma fears she'll end up losing one of them—or both—no matter what she does. She's totally screwed.

Being with her family seems to relax her though. Sleeping in her own bed, eating her father's delicious pancakes and watching movies with them in the evening while snacking on popcorn with milk duds melted on top. She doesn't talk about what happened though, as much as it hurts. She doesn't want to give her parents the wrong impression about Killian. He cheated, but she is no better. She betrayed her best friend, but her parents won't see it that way. They won't think Emma did anything wrong because they always have a tendency to put her on a pedestal. But it was so, so wrong. And yet being with him felt so goddamn right.

On Monday morning, Emma sneaks through the door of her apartment in a blue jean skirt and a Cashmere sweater, hoping to get to her room without being seen, but she has no such luck.

Tiptoeing towards the hallway, Milah emerges from her bedroom wearing a lazy smile and a man's striped dress shirt, which must be new because she's never seen Killian wearing that particular one before.

Emma stops in her tracks and gulps, jealousy burning within her stomach.

This is exactly why she didn't want to come back.

Milah's face transforms when she sees her roommate and crosses her arms, leaning against the hallway entrance. "Well, well, well, so you finally decided to come home," she mutters, a bit pissed.

Emma's face is flaring with guilt. "I'm sorry, I had a family emergency."

"What kind of an emergency? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine," Emma assures simply.

"Well then what's going on, Em? I was so worried about you—" Milah appears to be genuinely concerned and it's difficult for Emma to hold her gaze, so she steers her eyes away like a complete coward.

"I know, and I'm so sorry." Emma eyes Milah's bedroom door and decides she just needs to leave. She can't do this. She can't lie to Milah anymore and she certainly can be around when Killian leaves her bedroom with a satisfied look on his face from having sex all night. It would just hurt way too much. "Maybe we can talk about this later when Killian's not around?"

Milah's jaw visibly tightens and she moves her hands to her hips, sighing in frustration. "Killian's not here. He broke up with me."

Emma's eyes snap to her roommate's. She doesn't believe what she's hearing. "Then… then who's shirt is that?"

Milah grins and steps closer, whispering, "Remember Mr. Gold, our looney Visual and Cultural Communications professor?"

Furrowing her brows, Emma studies Milah carefully. She's not quite sure what she's getting at. "Yeah, what about him?" As soon as Emma asks the question, she puts the pieces together, seeing the way Milah bites her bottom lip, mischief dancing in her eyes. Emma's mouth falls open and she moves her eyes to the door again. "He's in there, isn't he?

"Yep."

"But—how—why did..." Emma searches for words to express her perplexed state, "why did Killian break up with you?"

"He said he was in love with another woman. And after all I've done for him. Can you believe that?"

Emma's eyes widen. Killian's in love with her? "No… no I can't," she mutters softly, a smile threatening to break out over her entire face.

Milah shrugs casually. "Oh well. I've been crushing hard on the professor anyways, so it's kind of bittersweet," she admits, grinning from ear to ear. "Only it's more sweet than bitter."

Emma is stunned. How can Milah really be unaffected by this breakup? How can she just immediately jump in the sack with someone else? Killian's not one of those frat boys she usually gets with. He's _Killian._ "But why don't you seem torn up about it? I mean you begged me to help you plan his birthday party. You fucking made him breakfast," Emma reminds her.

"The birthday party was your idea, Em, remember? You said it was the longest relationship I'd ever been in and pretty soon I'd have to do something special for his birthday. So I begged you to help me because I had no idea what to do for him."

"Yeah. I remember that."

"Well, the truth was I've never been the relationship type of girl, but I didn't want to hurt Killian because he was such a great guy. So I took your advice and I stuck with it. And I owe you big time for helping me out because if not for you, there would not have been a party at all. Besides, I felt guilty for the few times I kissed the professor."

Emma's eyes instantly blow wide, anger bubbling under her skin. After Emma felt so guilty and ashamed for betraying Milah, it turns out she was betraying Killian all along while Emma helped her plan his birthday party! "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Emma blurts out, her voice louder than she means it to be.

Milah is thoroughly shocked. "What? You're my best friend. You're not supposed to judge me. And besides, why do you care? You hate his guts anyway."

"You honestly believe that, don't you? Well guess what, I only let you think that because you wanted to date him. You're my friend and I wanted to make you happy. Watching you be with him made me crazy but I tolerated it for _you_. And then you repay me by cheating on him?!" Emma is heated. Spinning around, she storms off towards the front door.

"Em, relax. we only kissed a few times. Killian's the one who fell in love with someone else. Not me."

Emma stops before escaping and turns around to face Milah, her voice much calmer this time. "Yeah you're right, but a kiss is still cheating. Just like sucking cock and eating pussy is still sex." Emma turns and reaches for the door, pulling it open, but just as she's about to leave, she stops in the doorway. "Oh, and by the way… the woman he fell in love with," she pauses and glances back at Milah one more time; she finally has the gall to look her roommate in the eye and tell her the truth, "is me."

Catching the bewildered, awestruck, jaw dropped to the floor, completely dumbfounded look on Milah's face, Emma dashes out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

 _Knock knock knock._

"Whale, I told you, I'm fine," Killian grumbles, walking over to answer the door. His mate will not take a hint. Yes, Killian is in shambles because Emma ran off after he'd gone down on her, and is nowhere to be found. And he's searched everywhere on campus, and tried calling her a million times, but his efforts availed to nothing. So he's been a complete and utter mess, but it's no reason for Vic to keep checking up on him like he's a two year old toddler.

"I don't need a bloody—" The glittering green eyes startle him as soon as he hauls the door open. "Emma…" He hates that his voice immediately gives him away; it's quivering and wrecked and he has no idea how he even managed to speak at all

"Hi," is all she says; she seems to be experiencing the same issue.

Killian finally comes to his senses and opens the door, his hand gesturing for her to enter. "Come in, love." He's still trying to keep his voice in tact, but it's not working very well.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, stepping into his flat, and he shuts the door, never taking his eyes away from her. She is even more stunning than the day he laid eyes on her, despite the obvious wreckage lingering behind her green irises. "I'm sorry for taking off and I'm sorry for not answering my phone."

"I was worried out of my mind, Emma. I went into the bathroom for five minutes and when I came back to the party, you were gone."

Emma looks at the floor, ashamed. "I know, I just… I couldn't stand seeing you with her, I—"

Stepping closer, Killian gently takes her chin in his hand, urging her to look him in the eye, and she does. "It's okay, Swan. I understand. I would have done the same if I were in your position," he admits. "But you're here now…"

"Yeah… Milah told me you broke up with her."

"Aye. I couldn't be with her while I was—"

"In love with another woman?" she finishes for him, a smile pulling at her lips, her eyes wetting with unshed tears.

Feeling a flash of warmth from her penetrating gaze, Killian nods because it's really the only thing he can do; he's rendered useless by her stare.

Emma is the one who moves closer, closing the distance, sliding her hands up his chest, and he's officially a goner, his heart hammering against his rib cage.

"And this woman… who is she?"

Killian almost has to laugh at that. Emma knows exactly who this woman is. He replies breathily, "Don't you know, love?"

A smile overtakes her face, her cheeks puffy and pink; he loves witnessing this vulnerable side of her.

"I would have thought my feelings for Mrs. Gunderson were pretty obvious."

Emma glowers at Kilian and shoves him playfully, making him chuckle. Mrs. Gunderson is her and Milah's sixty year old neighbor who lives directly beneath their apartment and has chided the lasses on numerous occasions, telling them to keep the ruckus to a minimum because she can hear everything going on above her ceiling.

"Do you think she'll go for me, love?"

Emma giggles and clutches onto his shirt. "Shut up."

Curling his hands around her waist, he challenges her with a heavy stare, licking his lips in invitation. "Make me."

Without tearing her eyes away for even a second, she whispers, "Gladly," before crushing his mouth with hers. The way she moves her lips—the intensity, the fire, the passion—quickly pulls him in like a vortex sucking him in deeper and deeper until he's completely consumed.

The last couple of days have been hell, not knowing where she was, but right now… now he can only focus on the moment. Being detached from Milah makes it even sweeter; he isn't bogged down by guilt or shame, only love for the blonde he's currently kissing, sweeping his tongue in her mouth and tasting how hungry she is for him.

Killian snakes his arms around to the back of her neck and he finds a wonderful patch of bare skin and a button holding the top of her jumper together. Desperate to get it off her, he tries to get it undone with one hand, but struggles.

 _Rrrriiiip._

Her eyes fly open when she hears the sound. He'd torn open her cashmere jumper in his haste.

Breaking the kiss, she wrinkles her brows, scolding him. "You wrecked another one of my sweaters," she chides thickly, still trying to catch her breath.

"My apologies, love," he expresses with a small smile.

She huffs in frustration, but he's certain she's not actually mad because otherwise she wouldn't be grabbing and kissing him again, unless that's how she's choosing to express her anger.

They stumble backwards, trying to navigate to the couch without breaking free until his hands lift her sweater up, and they have to pull their lips away briefly as she raises her arms to accommodate. Pulling the soft fabric from her body, he tosses it aside, and his heart is racing, eyes moving over the soft supple curves of her breasts and the slender contours of her stomach.

As she works the buttons of his shirt, he lifts his eyes to her face again, and her irises are the greenest he's ever seen, reminding him of a deep forest he wouldn't mind venturing off into.

"Exquisitely beautiful," he whispers, placing his thumb on her bottom lip, brushing it lovingly around her lips to savor the pliant erotic texture. Her lips seem to grow even fuller and redder as he does so.

Her fingers fumble, hindered by his fiery gaze, but she's soon pushing the shirt over his shoulders and helping him tug it off, letting it slide to the floor.

Killian places her cheeks in his hands, drawing her towards him, his lips crashing into hers hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs, his mouth taking in her breath with an open-mouthed kiss. She tastes so divine and sweet, he thrusts his tongue into her mouth, craving more.

Pleasurable sparks ignite his entire body, arousal already stirring in his groin as he presses himself into her. A deep moan rips from her throat as her legs weaken and she grasps onto his shoulders to keep from falling. She melts into his caresses, gently pushing him so he's collapsing into the couch with a gasp, and she climbs in his lap and straddles his thighs, immediately sinking into him.

Killian hikes up her skirt around her waist so she can spread her legs more easily, and he enjoys the weight pressing into him; he enjoys having her in his arms after all the time they spent dawdling around their feelings for each other. He wraps his hands around her, squeezing her closer, their lips smearing each other, heads tilting to vary pressure. His mouth slides to her bottom lip, and he's caressing and sucking the swollen flesh between his teeth as her hands glide through his chest hair.

Breaking the kiss, her lips are on his neck in an instant, sucking his pulse point.

He draws in a sharp breath and lets his hands glide over her body, taking the soft blue lace of her bra-covered breasts in his hands. He's wanted this for so long, he can't believe it's finally about to happen because judging by the way she's kissing his neck—her lips and tongue moving over his collarbone and chest, and back to his neck—she wants him just as much. It makes him think that all this time, she's never actually hated his guts. It makes him think it was all an act.

His hands slide under the cups of her bra, his thumbs brushing over her nipples, which are already protruding underneath his touch. Emma inhales a sharp breath at the contact, her lips still nipping at his neck, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine as he bites his bottom one in anticipation. Tugging her bra down, he teases her nipples, rolling the delicate, velvety buds between his fingers. Little whimpers tumble from her lips, fingers combing through his hair as his other hand slides around to her back, quickly unhooking her bra.

A surprised yelp jumps from her mouth when Killian slides his hand into her hair and gives a small _yank_. Her back arches, presenting her breasts to him beautifully, allowing him to take in the sight; her pink gems are staring at him, begging to be touched and licked and kissed. And after carelessly tossing the bra aside, he does just that. He gently draws the pink pebble into his mouth, and Emma moans, tightening her grip on his hair, her body molding into him as his tongue makes exploratory laps around the areola and sucks a soft love bruise into her skin as she pants and writhes in his lap. His teeth nip at her skin in a trail as he moves to the other breast, sucking a bruise there as well.

She tastes so delectable, he doesn't want to let go. But Emma's grinding into him relentlessly, making him unbelievably hard, and he knows if he doesn't feel her warmth around him soon, he's going to explode. He utters a groan, feeling her arousal through the thin panties covering her exquisitely delicious core as she rubs back and forth, dragging her center along the hard bulge in his extremely tight jeans.

Releasing her nipple, he captures her mouth, swallowing the broken curses pouring from her beautiful, swollen lips as his tongue dives in to taste her. His chest hair is brushing over her straining nipples and he groans, grabbing her waist as he thrusts his hips up to greet her, eliciting muffled cries of pleasure from both mouths.

Emma's thrusts grow more erratic, her tongue moving furiously with his as the need for each other increases, quickly spiraling out of control. Her fingers are swift and agile as she blindly reaches between them, moving deftly to undo his belt and pants, and he lifts his arse off the couch as she gives the pants and boxers a good tug, pulling them only halfway down his legs.

He gasps in exquisite relief against her mouth when she wraps her fingers around his dick, which is now pink and throbbing, aching to take her until she's screaming out his name and writhing in his arms. He groans roughly and slides his hand under her skirt, pressing his thumb to her center to feel exactly how wet she is for him, and _gods_ , is she ever. And knowing how she tastes and feels in his mouth, so tangy and sweet and exquisitely soft and tight, he has an inkling she's going to feel just as amazing around his cock.

"Emma…" It's a shattered whisper despite the cloud of lust fogging his brain as he stares into her eyes. "Tell me you want this," he begs as she strokes him up and down, the velvety tip weeping with precum. He can see the want in her eyes; it's displayed in her features, but he needs to hear her say it.

"Dammit, Killian," she mutters impatiently, and he has to laugh because of course she won't make this easy for him. "Just…"

"Is this the part when you tell me to go to hell?" he asks, moving her panties aside and plunging his fingers into her depths.

Emma moans, her fingernails digging into his biceps as she moves her hips up and down. "No, this…" she fumbles for words as she rides his fingers, rubbing the head along her opening and over her clit, "this is the part where you fuck me," she declares, and the way she's looking at him with her eyes green and full of fiery, he knows he'd be a bloody fool to argue with her. Not that he wants to.

A low growl ripples through his throat as he grasps onto her hips and promptly lifts Emma up, positioning her over his erect length. He draws her onto him, both of them unable to hold in their moans at the sensations of him impaling her in one sharp movement.

"Killian…" she cries out, latching onto his shoulders, using her hands to help move herself up and down, letting him slide in and out of her slick heat over and over.

"Gods Emma… you're so tight…. fuck…"

Killian groans, pressing her into him, his breathing shattered, feeling the tightness and heat around him. She feels so much better than he imagined.

Emma's face is flushed, her mouth falling open in pleasure as she rides him, both of them savoring the feel of each other. Killian enjoys the vulnerability settled in her features, but he also craves the fierceness he knows so well.

"Emma…" he breathes hoarsely, his voice completely destroyed. Emma continues rolling her hips into him, her eyes questioning him as she runs her hands up his chest. "I want you to…" he stammers, trying to find the words. Her cushy, wet walls make the simplest of tasks very difficult. "I want you to tell me off, love."

Arching a brow, she regards him in astonishment.

"Tell me off like you always do."

Emma's eyebrows furrow in bemusement. "Right now?"

"Aye." Killian takes her hands in his, interlocking their fingers as she rides his dick, smirking a little at the request. "Do it, love. Tell me how much you hate me." He gives her a particularly hard thrust and a rough moan slips from her mouth.

"Oh, fuck…" Emma squeezes his hands tightly and throws him a death glare, adhering to his odd request. "You stupid, annoying asshole."

He groans. "That's it, Swan."

Emma's eyes widen, a bit surprised by the enjoyment he's receiving from her harsh words. "Yeah? You like that?"

"Oh fuck yes." He loves it.

Their lips reconnect, heat erupting between them, aiding the kiss, and it's a heady combination of clanging teeth, needy moans and fleeting tongues.

Emma rips her lips from his, her words wrecked when she speaks again. "God, I hate you. Why don't you go fuck off, Jones?" she mutters while fucking him harder, their hips quickening the pace.

" _Ohhhh,_ such a good lass."

"Fuck you."

" _Mmmm…_ with pleasure." Growling against her lips, he releases her hands and grabs her hair, yanking her back so he can drag his mouth down her neck, burying his face in her breasts, nipping and sucking and caressing the gentle weight while pumping into her madly.

Her inner walls start to flutter around his length with a rapturous pull that makes him quiver beneath her. There's a flurry of movements, both of them alternating between kissing and nipping and grasping and caressing anything within reach until their both on the verge of spiraling into the abyss.

"Emma… fuck." He bites into her neck attempting to hold himself back, not wanting to come too soon. He wants her to finish with him. "Come around me, love. Let this stupid bastard make you come so hard around my cock, you can't move for days," he demands, wrapping his hands around the globes of her ass, pressing her firmly into him. A string of moans pour from her mouth as they move more rapidly, allowing the pleasure to control their thrusts.

"Killian… so close," she whimpers, and he pounds into her without mercy as she's rolling her hips with the same speed and pressure. Her body starts convulsing as he hits that spot inside of her over and over and over until she's seeing stars bursting behind her eyes.

A drawn out scream tears from Emma's throat as her arousal gushes out, coating his cock, her clenching walls taking him with her like a strong current gripping him and swallowing him whole. Killian trembles and cries out as a wave after wave of pleasure crashes over him, his muscles tensing as his cum spurts out in a long, hot stream inside of her.

He leans back into the couch with Emma slumping against his chest as she burries her face in the crook of his neck, and they breathe harshly into each other's skin.

"You're not going to run out on me again, are you, love?"

Emma's laugh is strangled, the sound tickling his skin. "No, I promise, you couldn't get me to leave if you wanted me to."

Killian smirks, overjoyed by her answer, his heart fluttering under the chest she's resting her hand on. After a moment, he strokes her hair pressing a kiss to her temple, his heart still pounding. He still has some questions which have been working his brain since she had stepped through his door. "Does this mean you feel as I do?"

Emma lifts her head and peers into his eyes as a small smile is playing her lips, but she doesn't give into it. Instead, she looks at him in bewilderment. "After what Milah told me, would I be here if I didn't?"

Killian shrugs teasingly as though he's still not sure about her question. "Perhaps, but perhaps you came here with the intentions to play with my emotions, Swan."

Emma laughs and shoves him playfully. "Perhaps I came here to collect all of the debts you've accrued—my textbooks and now another one of my sweaters."

"And your best friend?" he asks, hoping he didn't destroy their friendship.

"After I told Milah I was the one you were in love with?—maybe, maybe not."

Killian arches a brow in surprise. He can't believe Emma told her the truth. "You did?"

Emma nods and murmurs, "Yeah, I did. But knowing her, she'll come around. If not then perhaps our friendship wasn't meant to be."

"I'm sorry, love… for everything. I owe you so much more than textbooks and a sweater, and I fully intend on spending as long as you'll allow me to repay you," he breathes, lifting his hand and gently caressing her cheek.

"Maybe you could let me crash here for a few days because something tells me I'm not welcomed in my own apartment."

"Well, of course you can stay here, Swan." Killian stares into her eyes as she thanks him, and he thinks he can detect the feelings he hopes he sees lingering in her depths, but he also hopes he's not wrong, and he has to know for sure. "But first you have to answer my previous question..."

Emma rolls her eyes and pushes him lightly before sinking into his body, her breasts pressed deep into his chest as she cups his jaw in her hands. "Well since I have to spell it out for you," a slow, broad smile sweeps across her swollen, red lips, " _Yes,_ I'm in love with you…" Killian's heart is soaring with joy as she swoops in engaging him with a soft kiss, whispering, "Stupid bastard," against his lips.


End file.
